


High School Sweethearts

by glitterydesires



Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Category: Our2ndLife
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: Connor Franta is the new guy at school. He becomes friends with a clique of girls at school. There is controversy surrounding representation in the GSA club. Connor runs for club president and the girls help him become popular. Connor then starts falling in love with this young freshman boy who isn't out yet. At the same time, he starts falls in love with the beautiful 17 year old Australian native Lucas.
Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055642
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fic when I was 18 in 2016 and I updated it. It’s based on the movie GBF and then I realized the movie wasn’t as good as I remembered so I changed the story up a bit. I reuploaded because of the o2l reunion
> 
> Also I just love posting my wattpad works and revising them. It’s fun

It's early in the morning and I'm already dreading this day. My mom's company moved her from cold snowy Minnesota all the way to warm beachy California. I know I sound stupid complaining but when you move thousands of miles away from home to somewhere where you know no one, it sucks. My mantra is "always try new things" so whatever.

"Good morning honey. Ready for your first day?" My mom says rubbing my shoulder and giving me an omelet.

"Uh sure." I say unsurely.

"You know son, new isn't always bad. Your brothers are dealing with the move too and they're not complaining." My dad says.

My brother Dustin is already in college at USC which is around here so he didn't have to deal with the move and Brandon is barely starting preschool so he probably can care less. Also, it's not really about the distance. It's just new people I'll have to come out to. I'm not ready.

"Look. Mom and dad. It's not about that." I admit trying to hold back some tears.

"What is it sweetie?" Mom asks worried.

"It's that, I'll have to come out to more people and that scares me."

Mom and dad both hug me.

"It's gonna be ok Connor. In fact, I even checked the area. I believe the high school even has a Gay/Straight Alliance club just like back home." Dad assures.

I smile. Maybe that’s a green flag.

"Yea. I guess."

"Good. Here's your lunch. I packed you a sandwich with avocado." Mom states as she gives me the brown lunch bag.

"Mom I'm 16 now."

"So you want to have gross cafeteria food?"

I shake my head no and take the bag happily.

"Bye guys."

"Bye honey, have a good day." She waves.

I walk to the bus stop. I can already feel the awkwardness as I walk in. 

I sit next to this random girl in the front. She looks pretty nice. She has curly hair in a pony tail.

"Hi" I randomly tell her.

"Uh hi." She smiles and looks out the window.

I notice she's wearing a Fall Out Boy shirt. That's my favorite band but I’m not sure to acknowledge or not.

"I like your shirt." I say awkwardly.

She looks down and back at me.

"Thanks. Do you know a song other than any of their radio ones."

"Yes actually. I'm obsessed with “this ain’t a scene” and Folie is really the best album."

"Woah. You know your shit. Nice to meet you. My name is Anushka and you are?"

"I like the name. Mine's pretty basic. I'm Connor."

"Aw. But you seem cool. Hey if there's any concert coming up, I'll know who to reach." She smiles.

"Can't wait then."

"So you're new?"

"Yep. My mom just came from Minnesota because of this job move."

"Wow. Good luck today. I mean the kids here aren't totally terrible. I think you'll find a group. Especially with your gorgeous hair and great music taste."

"Haha thank you."

"You're welcome. Will you need any help walking to classes?"

"Nah. I'll figure it out. I'll see you around."

Finally the bus gets to school. That wasn't too bad. 

"Alright. Well see you Connor."

Everyone walks off the bus. My first thing is to get my schedule at the office. I walk like I know what I'm doing. Everyone seems so intimidating to me at the moment. The halls are so nice though. It's like an aesthetic to cover the tears.

Here I am. The office.

I open the door and there's the assistant principal sitting down. 

"Hello. Are you Connor Franta?" He asks looking down at my schedule.

"Yes I am."

"Well here's your schedule. I'm sure you'll like it around here."

"Hope so." I smile.

So 2 people have told me this school isn't that shitty. I hope not.

I look at my schedule. I have first period English room A3. I try to run and find it so no one notices me. I start running a little when I randomly slip.

Well my plan for no attention didn't work.

3 girls walk towards me. One is curly hair and short with really good eyebrows. She has brown hair and colorful pink nails. The other is tall and pale with blonde hair. The third is short with black long hair and glasses with clear skin. The blonde one picks up my notebook.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asks.

"Yea I'm fine. I kinda wanted to go unnoticed I'll admit."

"We didn't notice one bit." The one with glasses smiles as she picks me up.

"I'm Ally by the way." The blonde says.

"Nice. I'm Connor. Who are you guys?" I ask the other 2.

"I'm Monica." Says the short brunette one.

"And I'm Karmel." Says the black haired one.

"Nice name. Karmel."

"Thanks."

"Need any help with classes?" Ally asks.

"Yea. Where's A3?" 

"All the way at the end of the hall. Just don't run this time." Monica teases.

"Oh I won't. When's first period anyways?"

"8:00. So we have like few minutes to talk if you want."

"Ok."

I honestly don't know how to start a conversation and I hope they don’t ask too many questions. 

"So where are you from?" Karmel asks.

"A little town near St. Paul, Minnesota. My mom's job moved her here."

"Wow that's far. Well I think you'll like it here. We have a lot of clubs. I mean I'm in a yoga and kitty club."

Monica gives Karmel a weird look and looks away.

"I mean that is cute. I do love cats."

"See he agrees." Karmel looks at Ally and Monica.

I notice there's a club list and I wanna check it out.

"Well I'll see you girls later. I wanna check out more of this school."

"Ok Connor. Also, you're invited to sit with us at lunch." Ally says.

"Wait really?"

"Uh yea. Why not?"

"I'll love to. I even have an avocado sandwich." I joke.

All three laugh.

"Well bye." Ally says as they walk away.

They all walk so gracefully. How do they do it?

I walk towards the Clubs and Activities board. There is a GSA club.

Suddenly this girl walks up behind me. I look startled. She has pink and brown hair and is short with a flannel.

"I notice you're looking at clubs. You're new?" She says.

"Yea."

"Nice. Well anyways the GSA is welcoming new members and we are looking at who will be our next club president."

"How did you know I was looking at that?"

"Your finger and eyes were looking right at it. You can't fool me."

"Haha."

"Sorry I'm awkward. Also my name is Maddie. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh it's ok. I'm just barely meeting new people. My name is Connor and yes I actually was looking for that. I’m glad this school is accepting."

"Welcome. Also I saw you talking to the Pink Clique."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. They're nice and they’re cliquie but not judgmental. It's just they're total straight girls."

"I don't mind that."

"Alright. I won't judge."

"It's fine. They even invited me for lunch."

"See you already have friends."

"Also, other than the club, are the kids accepting here?"

"Many are. But some people here are shitheads. But it's best to ignore them."

"I see."

Suddenly the school bell rings for first period.

"Well the bell rang. Nice talking to you. I'll see you later Connor boy."

"See ya."

I've already made a few friends today. This actually makes me so proud of myself. I walk to English class, this time more confident. 

Finally, I found the class. I take a seat. I can't wait for lunch. I love lunch in general but those girls seem like they can be really good friends. Hope I'm right.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it's lunch. 1st-3rd period wasn't bad except for the fact I have to catch up on Catcher in the Rye. 

I walk out the door and to the cafeteria. There I see everyone. How am I gonna find the girls?

"Connor!" Ally exclaims not far from me.

I walk over to the table. 

"Hey!" I smile as I put my backpack down and take out my lunch.

"So did you find any interesting clubs?" Karmel asks.

"Yes actually and I met this random girl that was behind me."

"Who?"

I don't want to expose her. But how many Maddie's do they know? Probably a lot.

"Her name was Maddie."

"The girl with colored hair and Vice President of the GSA?"

"Um yea." I say sipping my apple juice.

"Are you interested in the club?" Monica asks.

Maddie told me they’re nice. I guess I’ll just say it. 

“Yes I'm interested in the club and I’m gay." I say proudly.

I can't believe how easy that was for me to say. 

"You know there's an election for the president of the GSA going on."

"Interesting."

"You should run." Karmel suggests as she starts to put some salad in her mouth.

"No one is going to vote for the new kid though."

"Not to be a downer, but he's kind of right." Monica says.

"See. Thank you."

"But no, she's wrong," Karmel disputes, "with some help and little promotion, it should work."

"Tell me one reason why though? Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I automatically qualify for student government."

"That’s true but also I didn’t mean it that way.” Karmel assures

Ally takes a newspaper out of her backpack.

"Club Elections” it reads with names and photos.

"Who's that guy." I point to the picture on the paper under the GSA subtitle. 

"I don't like to talk about this but he's my exboyfriend from the 8th grade." Ally explains.

"Yikes."

"And the problem some of us have is that he literally was homophobic 4 months ago until his cousin came out." Monica adds.

"Then why is he running?"

"Because he’s fake."

"Well he's shit."

"Exactly. This is why you need to run. Also, can I try some of your avocado bread?" 

"Sure." 

I break a piece and hand it to Monica.

"Thank you."

"Also, how would I win?"

"Promote. Also it's probably good if you visit the club. They meet every Monday and today is Monday so go to the meeting today in the library."

"I guess it can work. What about the bus?"

I just remembered Anushka. I guess we'll be seeing eachother tomorrow morning.

"I have softball at the same time. I can drive you." Karmel suggests.

I don't know about this. I hate turning people down. Also Maddie might be there so it might be good.

"Ok fine. I'll do it."

All 3 girls clap.

"Also, Ally not to be rude but why did you date that guy?"

"Because he acted nice to me for a good week and always would tell me how great I was. Then he started acting up. He's actually manipulative which is why it's so concerning that he's running for a club like this."

"Wow. That is messed up."

"I know and he's also a quarterback."

I then roll my eyes. It’s a basic teen movie now. 

"So are you guys called the pink clique? Or was Maddie being creative?" I ask.

"No. That's our name. We consider ourselves the less problematic version of the Plasties over there." Monica explains.

"I see. What do they do?" 

"They just love causing drama with us just because we're 1 to 2 grades lower than them."

"And they're supposed to be practically adults? Wow."

"I know. So how was your high school in Minnesota?" Ally asks.

"Not bad. I had my own group of friends too and was in the track team."

"I bet you did great."

"Actually got many awards. Also my legs got pretty good structure from it."

Karmel looks at my leg then agrees.

"So are you looking for anyone?" Ally asks.

“What?”

“You know...any boys you think are cute?” Karmel responds.

"I enjoy being single but I'm always open." I explain.

Suddenly this boy walks past me. He's short and is wearing a mustard yellow shirt with jeans. His hair is brown with blonde highlights and swoopy to the side. 

I look at him. He looks at me and looks down. He puts his head down and walks away.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"You like him?" Ally asks 

"I don't know. I mean his hair is cute but he seems shy and-what do you guys know about him?"

"He's a freshman named Ryan. He always wears yellow for some reason and always eats sugary snacks yet looks pretty good."

"I've been jealous since the 7th grade." Karmel comments.

"Hmm. He seems like a guy to have interesting stories." I respond.

"Probably. All I know is that Micah and his friend Javs bully him. Micah is the guy you saw in the newspaper."

"What a hypocrite."

The more bad shit I hear about this guy, the more I want to kill him. For legal reasons, I’m joking.

"Exactly."

The bell rings.

"It's been a good talk. Can we call you Con?" Karmel asks.

"Of course. I'll call you guys Kar, Mo, and Al then." I say.

"I like it." Monica says getting up from the lunch table.

"Same. What class do you have next?" Ally asks.

"PE/Health with Hannigan."

"Me too."

"Is she any good?"

"Let's just say, when it's health class, she gets really into it."

"Oh."

"Rumor has it, she worked on the set of Fifty Shades Of Grey and has done articles for Cosmo." Karmel adds. 

We all start to walk outside the cafeteria.

"That's silly."

"You check it out for yourself. Anyways, Monica and I got to get to Acting class now bye."

"Wait I never got your numbers."

"Oh no. You're right. What's yours?"

We all get our phones out and they put their numbers in. 

"Ok thank you. See you girls."

I walk away with Ally.

"Are you enjoying your first day?"

"Yes actually. Wow I've never said this in my life but I'm thankful I tripped."

Ally giggles.

Finally we make it to class. 

"Also, don't be nervous if she wants to introduce you."

"Is she weird?"

"Pssh. A little."

Ally then takes a seat. Then this woman, I'm assuming is the the teacher walks up to me. She's short, wearing a silky shirt and black slacks with a bun.

"Hi, you must be the new student." She says shaking my hand.

"Yea. I'm Connor Franta."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Franta. If you don't mind, I'm gonna introduce you right now."

"I don't mind."

I then notice Ally smiling at me.

"Good afternoon class. I'm sure you've all had a great lunch. Hopefully none of you had that terrible spaghetti they served today. Anyways, I'd like to introduce you guys to a new student who has great hair."

Ok, maybe they were right. She is interesting.

"Connor, walk over here." Ms. Hannigan commands.

I walk over to the front of the class. I'm a little nervous so I smile trying to look confident.

"Uh hi. I'm Connor Franta and I came from this small town in Minnesota. I love the weather here in Irvine, California."

"Well Connor, I'm sure you'll love this place. Now take a seat. This class will be exhilarating. What are your favorite sports and health subjects?"

"In Minnesota, I took track and field and I don't have a favorite subject."

"Hmm. Well with me, you'll learn a lot in health."

"Can't wait. I guess?" I giggle nervously.

"Cute. Now take a seat."

I sit next to Ally. She touches my shoulder and whispers "You did good up there."

"Thank you." I whisper back,

A long 55 minutes later, class is now finished. We didn't do much except play football. All it was was all the straight guys acting like it was the olympics and jumping on each other.

"So did u like PE?" Ally asks.

"I can’t tell the difference between a touch down and a strike. That's all." I explain.

"Understood."

Suddenly this boy comes next to us, stares at me, and flicks my hair. 

"What the fuck was that about?" I yell.

"Hi Ally, I saw you talking to the new kid today." He teases.

"Fuck off Javs. We don't talk anymore and there's a reason for it. You don't want me to tell people your little secret. And I mean little secret. Do you?" Ally defends.

"Whatever. I know you aren’t gonna do shit." Javs says.

He finally walks away.

"I'm sorry about that Connor. Don't worry. You're with us."

"Thank you. It's ok. I just can't wait to go to the club meeting. It's dumb that hypocrites are running."

"I know."

"I'll text you how it goes."

Ally then gives me a big hug. 

"Ok. See ya Con."

"See ya." I wave and walk.


	3. Chapter 3

The last three periods pass and finally it’s after school.

"Hey." Maddie says walking towards me.

"Hi Maddie."

"Didn't expect you here."

We both start walking to this conference room at the library.

"Well the clique told me about it and I was interested."

"Aw so you've come out to them?"

"Yea. They were accepting like you mentioned. Also I found out about the whole president thing."

"Oh. Yea that."

In the room there's 5 desks spread out with 3 seats. Maddie and I sit in the middle.

"Are you think of running?" She asks.

"I might. I really wanna beat this guy but there's probably no chance."

"Don't say that. We'll have a plan."

"The clique actually is coming up with one."

"Hoping it works. Also hoping they come to me for advice because I also have great ideas."

"More the better."

She nods.

"Actually I have an idea. So in the beginning of every meeting, we talk about what issues are going on in the LGBT community. So when she asks if anyone has a concern, raise your hand." Maddie whispers so no one will hear.

"Ok. Got it. I have no ideas."

"Really? Well, what do you think about heteronormativity?"

"I think it's an issue. I guess I can say something."

"Good boy."

A girl then comes into the room who I'm assuming is the senior president. She has curly reddish blonde hair and is pretty tall with heels.

"Hello everyone. Now before we begin, is there anyone just joining?"

"Right here." Maddie points to me.

"Well come up here." The girl insists. 

I walk up to the podium and introduce myself.

"So tell us your name."

"I'm Connor. I'm new and a junior from Minnesota."

"Omg I've been to the Mall Of America. It's so fun." The girl says.

"Yea. Glad to be here."

"Cute. So what issue is the most important to you? Since I'm basically now starting this meeting."

"Well I do think that sex education shouldn't be so heteronormative I mean we need to be safe too."

"Ooh. I agree."

The others clap. What I said probably was the bare minimum but I think it was a start. If the plan is popularity, I think I'm working towards that very well.

"Thank you Connor. Go ahead and take a seat." She says. 

I sit back down with Maddie and we high five.

My mom then texts me. Shit I forgot to tell her.

"Did you not go home in the bus?"

"No. I'm staying for this club meeting but one of my new friends is driving me home. Sorry for not telling you earlier." I text back.

"That was not okay but I’m glad you’re making new friends. Got spaghetti waiting for you at home.”

"Ok. See you then."

"I can't believe I forgot to tell my mom I wasn't going in the bus." I whisper.

"Aw. At least you have spaghetti waiting." Maddie smiles.

"Did you just-“

I then put my phone away and listen to the meeting. Suddenly the guy from the newspaper is at the podium. I have the biggest urge to boo.

"People actually listen to him?" I whisper angrily. 

"He has ok ideas except these ideas are all things that sound stolen from basically anywhere."

"How ugly. But I'd think they wouldn't let him run?"

"That's where you're wrong. See 5 years ago, they put a policy for club government stuff where we aren’t allowed to say no to students who wanna run."

"That's stupid. Back in Minnesota, you had regulations for club presidents."

"I wanna visit Minnesota now. Can we?"

"Sure. In the summer though."

Maddie smiles. The meeting then comes to an end.

"Alright everyone. That concludes are meeting. Please tell your peers about voting. We also are taking new nominees until next week so please don't miss the deadline." The senior president says.

"So when do I sign up?" I ask Maddie.

"Ok Connor, to be honest, I will have to ask the supervisor tomorrow."

I hope for the best but what if this whole plan was pointless?

"Ok. I'll wait."

We walk outside the room. I see Javs. Oh no. 

"Hey little bitch." He says.

"First of all, he’s my bitch. Second don’t think we forgot your lips were all over that Labrador at the Halloween party." Maddie defends.

"Also, if your friend is so for rights now then why haven’t you changed?" I exclaim.

"Since when did he become the school's pet every girl protects."

He walks away. Possibly feeling dragged, I hope so.

"This is the 2nd time today."

"Yep. And I kind of know why. Ryan left after lunch."

"Poor boy. But whatever. I'm not even phased by him. I know he probably insecure."

"Good point."

I then see Karmel.

"Connor! Hi." Karmel exclaims as she runs to me.

"Hey Karmel." 

"Hi Maddie." She says to Maddie.

"Hi Karmel. You've been good?"

"Yes. how's your dog? Did my posters work "

"Yes. It actually helped a lot. Now little Laci is back home."

"Aw good. I bet it was the glitter. I swear it does magical things."

I look confused.

"Really? Like what else has it done?" I ask.

"Once it spilled on my essay for English and I got a 94%"

"That is actually impressive."

"Thanks. So wanna go home now?"

"Sure. So I'll see you tomorrow Maddie."

"See you."

Karmel and I start walking to her car.

"So how was it?"

"Not bad. I introduced myself and Micah was talking and Javs was right out the door. He messed with me twice today. Ally and Maddie defended me at both times."

"Aw. That's good."

We make it to her car. It's a nice red convertible with brown leather seats.

"Nice car." I say getting in.

"Thanks."

"Wait."

"What?"

"You're 17?"

"Yes."

"And you have your license already?"

"I just got it. I know the law says I can't drive anyone under 21 but home isn't even that far. Where do you live?"

"At Corden avenue"

"Oh. See that's only 2 blocks east from my house."

"Alright I trust you."

We drive away from school. Karmel then puts her phone on the AUX cord and Lorde starts playing.

"Oh my gosh I love Lorde." I exclaim.

"Really? Wanna sing a long?"

"Pssh. Nah"

"Oh cmon."

She then starts singing the beginning of "400 Lux". I can't resist and I sing a long. This is the most fun I've had.

Before the next song, we make it to my home.

"Here you go. You're home. That was a fun sing a long."

"Thanks for the ride Karmel. That was fun."

"You're welcome. See ya on the group chat."

I get of the car and wave. I knock and little Brandon opens the door.

"Hi Con. There’s spaghetti." He says in his precious 4 year old voice.

"Hi Bran. Did you have a good day at preschool?"

He nods as I carry him over to the kitchen.

"Hi mom. I had a great day today." I tell her as she serves me dinner.

"Tell us."

"I met these 4 girls and they were really nice. There is this bully though but you don't have to worry about him."

"Well I'm glad you met new friends. Don't be scared to tell us if the bully keeps bothering you." Dad says.

"My 2 new friends, Ally and Maddie defended me. Maddie is the Vice President of the GSA."

"That must be nice."

"Yea. And Monica, Ally, and Karmel are part of this group called the Pink Clique. Monica pretty much tells it how it is, Karmel is just silly and enjoys life, and Ally wants to make sure everyone gets treated fairly."

"They sound like great girls. Which one drove you here?"

"Karmel. We even sang a long."

"Aww. See you had nothing to worry about." My mom says.

I take a bite of my garlic bread.

"I guess I didn't. Thanks mom."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly I get a text.

"Am I allowed to answer this?"

"Go ahead."

The text is from Monica and reads, "Maddie and I have a plan. Tomorrow morning we are gonna talk to the supervisor and see what the rules are for nominations."

"What if I can't even get in???" I text back.

"We will make it work. You don't know my ways."

"True. Well thanks for telling me the plan."

"Yea. Also. I'm about to add you to the group chat. We're all thinking of having lattes at Karmel's house."

"Can't miss that. Also I'm having dinner so I'll be on it in a few."

"Ok."

I put my phone down and continue eating.

"I'm done now. I'll go upstairs to start homework." I excuse myself.

"Ok and also, can you take care of your brother on Saturday?" Dad asks.

"I mean, I'll see."

"What do you have planned?"

I put my dishes away slowly and look at him.

"I'm not sure but if I do then what?"

"That's your job to decide."

"Can I bring him?"

"If hypothetical place is kid friendly then yes."

"Thanks."

I walk upstairs and to my room. I grab my homework as Karmel texts in the group chat. I read up, they want to meet up for coffee to discuss what they'd do after Monica and Maddie meet with the supervisor. Karmel also is talking about her specialty Caramel Karmel Lattes. 

I decide to text,

"I'm in. But let's not make it a Saturday because I'll have to take care of my 4 year old brother."

"We were gonna plan to shop that day but ok." Ally texts.

"Yea. I mean I could bring him or something. Eh we will see then."

"Good plan."

The rest of the night I do my homework and text in the group chat. I hope Maddie and Monica are able to think of a good plan just in case they find out I can't run tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

It's now morning and I get a text from Maddie.

"Hey Connor. We will actually being need you for this plan. Go in the bus. Monica and I will meet you in front."

"Ok."

I hurry up and get dressed. I put on a button down and jeans. Also, my hair is actually pretty nice so I don't do too much to it today.

I go downstairs and well you know how the morning goes. 

In the bus, I see Anushka and sit next to her again.

"Hi again." She says.

"Hi."

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"I went to this club meeting."

"Wow on your first day?"

"Yea. I mean, I'm not sure you're into the school gossip but have you heard what's happening with the GSA?"

"I heard some homophobe was running. That's all I know."

"Yea. That. I wanna run to show him."

"Please do. Also, most of us don't even like him. It's mainly the weird religious people here."

"Really?"

"Yes and I just don't get it."

"He doesn't even care about the equal rights in my community."

"Aw. I'm sorry and you're right. I hope you think of something."

"The Pink Clique and Maddie have a whole plan under control."

"You have definitely made an interesting group of friends."

"Yep."

I walk out and there I see Maddie and Monica.

"See ya around." Anushka says as she gets off.

Maddie and Monica walk to me.

"So I hope this plan works." I comment as we start walking.

"Us too." Maddie says.

Finally, we are at the office.

"Wait you meant the supervisor of clubs and activities?"

"Well yea. All rules apply to all clubs." Monica explains.

"What if she's not understanding."

"I've talked to her before. She should be."

The lady is about 60 years old with dark curly hair.

"Hi kids. What do you need?" She asks.

"We just want to know what the rules are for club president nominations." Maddie explains.

"First of all, interesting hair color. Also, let me let you kids in a little secret. These nominations are really about diversity. If the diversity is there, we don't add new nominees. Another rule is who ever runs must have been at this school for more than 2 months."

My eyes widen. I can't believe I did all this for nothing. Monica touches my arm.

"Look Mrs. Larson, there seems to be a problem. A guy is running in the GSA that doesn't even deserve it. He used to be a homophobe a few months ago." 

"Now honey, people change."

"Not that quickly!"

"Whatever. This rule was stupid anyways. It was to make people stop complaining."

"Excuse me? That’s a bit messed up isn’t it." I say shocked that she said that.

"What are you? The PC police?"

“Wow and you’re 60 years old?” Maddie comments. 

"We didn't come here to be treated like this." Monica adds.

Mrs. Larson rolls her eyes. 

"Alright, I'll tell you one loophole. If the senior president of the club wants someone to run, they're allowed to."

If there's anything this woman has said the past 5 minutes that's been helpful, it's definitely that.

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now get to class and don't tell anyone what I said."

"Alright bye." Maddie sasses as we walk out.

"So new plan." Monica comments.

"Yep. Ok I'll tell Angel, the senior president how she feels. I mean what you said yesterday was perfect." Maddie tells me.

"I've talked to Angel. She's understanding. Where does she usually hang out?" Monica asks.

"She has a free first. I have her number. I'll tell her to meet you somewhere."

"I'm ok to leave little early first period. Tell her to meet me near the girls bathroom near the gym."

"Ok deal."

"This is like a secret evil plan. I like it." I agree.

"Good. Now I have to explain to Karmel and Ally before the bell if I can." Monica says.

Maddie walks away as Monica and I walk to find Ally and Karmel. Sure enough, there they are standing. Karmel is doing Ally's hair into a braid.

"Hey Kar and Al." I say.

"Oh hi Con. So how did the thing go?" Karmel asks.

"Eh. Basically Monica is gonna talk to Angel because we don't know how else to further the plan."

"Don't give up. We will think of something."

Suddenly this random blonde girl walks to us. She's short and has a shirt with a horse.

"Hi Pink Clique." She overly smiles.

"Uh hi?" Ally says.

"So this is Connor the new guy?"

"Yea." I respond.

She randomly touches my hair and smells it. What's happening.

"You smell wonderful Connor."

"Thank you?"

"Hey, you're Chailey from my chemistry class." Karmel notices.

"Yea! I am."

"I'm so sorry your volcano broke yesterday. But it was so funny."

Chailey then runs away.

"Wow Karmel." I react.

"Yea I mean that usually gets rid of people. Also, she's Mormon."

"I can’t tell if I should thank you or call you problematic."

"Thank me and we're getting lattes at lunch." 

"But lunch is an hour long and we can't just drive to Starbucks."

"No worries. I brought some in 2 containers."

"Smart. But what about that plan for later?"

"We will still get lattes on Friday. Just meet us at the garden patio."

"Ok sounds good."

The bell rings and we depart. 

I see Ryan again and smile at him just to show he shouldn't be scared. Then I notice this slight smile as he walks away.

Few hours pass. It's now time to meet the girls at the garden.

The garden has a lot of color. There's even a small palm tree that reminds me of a plant I had to keep for a school project that I accidentally left unwatered. The name "plant killer" then stuck until the end of freshman year.

"Hi Connor. Here's your latte. It's Karmel's Caramel Special." Karmel happily says as she hands me a white coffee cup.

"What's special about it?" I ask.

"Taste it."

I take a sip and take a seat on the big circle table. This latte actually tastes flavorful. Like caramel with a hint of vanilla.

"Wait does this have almond milk and caramel sauce?"

"Yes!"

"It's good."

"Thank you."

"So what did Angel say?" I ask Monica.

"She's willing to nominate you."

"Bless."

"If you get enough signatures."

"What. How many?"

"At least 100."

"100!" I exclaim.

"Hey it shouldn't be hard." Ally rebuts.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what happened at yesterday's meeting and Maddie told me everyone seemed to be interested."

"Yes and?"

"Well if we promote and maybe find people to sign. It might work." 

"Wait. I think you're on to something. I got a plan."

"What?"

"I'm gonna make an anon instagram."

"That's silly. What." Monica comments.

"No. Like you know the school has that instagram page?"

"Yea?"

"We can use it to find people who would vote for me and sign."

"I don't know."

"We're basically gonna bring the signatures to us and it's a good way. Well I think. Cmon lets try it just today and tomorrow?"

"I don't get it." Karmel says.

"It's like if Victoria Secret wanted to know who to deliver clothes to, found your Instagram and then sent them to you."

"Wait that sounds cool. Now I get it. Let's do it."

"Ally you're in?"

"Yes. And I'll tell Maddie."

I download the app and make a profile. I'm actually scared who I'll find on here but it's for a good cause.

"I'm done with the profile. Let's get this plan started."

I found a picture on another confessions account about the school needing better representation in clubs. I follow 2 people. One is Ryan and one is a guy named Lucas. I don't think the Ryan is the guy the same guy with the yellow. The profile picture is literally a Winnie the Pooh meme.

"Yea. I think I’m good with following 2 people first to not be too obvious. We can find others later." I say.

"Ok." 

We spend the rest of lunch eating and talking. I mean if this guy named Ryan on the page is the same as the freshman boy I saw, I'd like to talk to him but he's so shy. I wish there was a way to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long fourth period. I raise my hand.

"Yes Connor?" Ms. Hannigan asks.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes. Just make it back in 10 minutes or else."

"Ok."

I go into the bathroom and suddenly my phone starts buzzing.

"[IrvineSecrets]: I have this friend who has a crush on a guy..." Says the notification.

"Ooh new tea on the confession page already." I whisper to myself.

I run inside to a stall before who ever enters can see me.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" The voice says.

I take a little peep from the door. It's Ryan! I don't say anything and try to keep silent.

"Ok. No one is here. Now is a good time to practice." Ryan says.

Practice what? Is he gonna dance in the bathroom?

"Ok. Here it goes. Mom and dad I need to tell you something." He tells himself to the mirror.

Oh my gosh. I'm basically seeing him come out to himself. I think back to 13 year old me doing the same thing. Being scared. Well Ryan seems like a strong kid. 

"I'm gay." He says hesitantly.

"You can do it buddy." I think to myself as I smile.

Suddenly I start to slip a little from the toilet seat.

"Hello?" He asks.

Oh fuck. I stay in by putting my feet against the bathroom door.

He then leaves. I finally do my business and get out the bathroom. I can't believe this. Wait is he the “ryan420” guy?

I go run back to class. I don't know what to tell Ally. I mean maybe not the whole secret because that will out him and that’s wrong. I’ll just say someone on the confessions account said they want to vote Micah out.

"Hi guys. The confessions account is already a hit." I text the group chat as I sit back in my seat.

"Mr. Franta! First you're 30 seconds late and now you're texting in my class?" Ms. Hannigan says.

"Uh yea I'm sorry. I'll put my phone away."

"You better. Next time I see it, it's mine."

"Tell me after class." Ally whispers to me.

"Ok. Now Franta, you seem to have great hygiene seeing from your teeth. Do you mind telling the class what breaks down if you don't take care of them well?" 

"Isn't it enamel? Also, I really just use Colgate and love Extra gum."

"Yes. Thank you and thanks for sharing irrelevant information."

"No problem." 

Class ends and finally I have time to tell Ally.

"So what happened?" She asks.

"Someone on the confessions account might like to sign. Also they said they hate Micah too."

"I see. Yea. So you read the confession in the bathroom?"

"Kinda." I giggle.

"Kinda?"

"It's a long story. Sorry."

"It's ok."

Maddie then walks to us.

"So any findings?" She asks.

"Yea. I got a few. I'm just not sure how or where to track."

"Tomorrow morning. We will."

"I don't wanna ditch class." I say.

"You won't be 'ditching'. Just ask for pass to the nurse." Maddie suggests.

"Still ditching but I'll do it."

"Good."

"But will we be in groups?" Ally wonders.

"It's a good idea. I got access to the account now." Maddie says.

"I'll be with you."

"I'll see if Karmel or Monica wants to be with me." I say.

"Ok. We'll figure it out."

I actually hope that’s not the same Ryan. Maybe I can find the “Ryan” so no one else does. 

Spanish class and physics went pretty quick. In physics though, we were talking about friction and how too much can make something break and I thought of it philosophically. I couldn't help myself. I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff.

It’s the end of the day and I'm going in the bus. I sit next to Anushka of course.

"Hey Connor. How's your plan going?" Anushka asks.

"Ok I guess. Idk how to explain. Hey can I ask for advice?"

"Sure."

"If you found out someone's secret and that secret could potentially help something happen, but they didn’t know they were telling you the secret directly, what would you do?"

"Hmm. Well I'd wait until the person says the secret I guess? Do I make sense?"

"Yea kinda. Thanks Nush."

"You're welcome Con. I mean assuming you're not keeping a serial killer's secret." She laughs.

"Yea." I laugh 

"And there is a Fall Out Bou concert in June. That's 5 months away but I don't know if you wanna go."

"I'd love to. I'll ask my parents. But I just realized we've been friends for almost 72 hours and I don't even have your number."

"Oops. Let's swap numbers."

We put in our contact information. Honestly, what she said really helped. 

Finally we make go it to my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow Anushka."

"Bye."

I get off and see my mom waiting outside the door.

"Hi mom."

"Hey Con. How was your day."

"Good. Karmel even brought some coffee for lunch. It's good."

"Cute. And your classes?"

"Ok for the second day."

"Why did your PE/Health teacher give u truancy for today?"

How does she know this?

"I don't know. How do you even know this?"

"All schools have a online attendance system nowadays."

"I just went to the bathroom and she didn't like that I took so long."

"Well how long did she give you?"

"10 minutes."

"Why?"

"Bad bladder."

"Aw I have some medication if you want it."

"No ok I'll tell you the truth. This guy came out to himself in the bathroom and I didn't wanna be awkward and show myself."

"Alright. I’ll call it in. I was just concerned. I won't tell your dad."

"Thank you."

I go upstairs and sigh of relief. I mean I kinda told my mom.

Karmel then texts me,

"We got 3 extra confessions this afternoon. Tomorrow morning, get the confession account ready."

"Ok. Can't wait."

I'm kinda still scared but I can't wait to find out. I mean this is for a good cause.


	6. Chapter 6

I never rushed so much to get to school. 

"You know the plan right?" Karmel asks.

"Yes. I'll go to first period and ask first thing for a pass."

"Yes."

"God I hope this works."

"It will."

The bell rings and I run to class but start to limp to the desk so it looks more believable.

"Hey, Mr. Johnson. My leg is cramping bad. Can I please go to the nurse?"

"Why can't you just sit?" He ask.

"It hurts to."

"Alright here's a note."

"Thank you."

I limp out the room then start walking normal once I was out of sight. I grab my copy of the signature page. It’s not hard to find out people’s classes especially when they literally post their schedule first day.

"Ok. Two of the people in the confessions page are in Hannigan first period. Let's get the show in the road." I tell Karmel.

Suddenly I see Monica, Maddie, and Ally running. Oh no they're not going to the Ryan before me.

"Let's run and find this guy before the girls." I notice. 

We run north. I feel bad distracting class but I’m gonna make it look like it’s a thing we had to do. We all walk inside.

Suddenly I hear the phone ring an Instagram notification. It's on Ms. Hannigan's desk. 

"Ms. Hannigan, you're on Irvine Secrets?" I hear Maddie ask as they beat us.

"I mean, I didn’t think you wanted to be a teenager again this badly. I mean this and sneaking into fifty shades?” Ally says shocked.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Ms. Hannigan asks.

"Your phone is buzzing and an Instagram notification mentioning Irvine Secrets came up."

"This isn't my phone."

"Wait. It's yellow and smells like sugar." Monica reveals.

I start walking slowly. Oh no. Is this who I think it is?

"It's Ryan Perry's"

Ryan then gets up with his head down.

"I don't know who followed that account." He cries.

He then looks at my feet.

"Wait were you in the bathroom yesterday 4th period?" He asks me.

"Connor said he talked to you in the bathroom." Ally says.

"What? No he didn't."

"I'm sorry Ryan." I apologize

"Can you guys please take this drama out of class?" Ms. Hannigan asks.

"And yes. I sent that secret.” Ryan admits.

"Is there a real reason why you came here Mr. Franta?"

"Ok. The truth is I was going to start my campaign and I need signatures."

"I'll sign." This random girl says.

"See one down." Maddie says.

"So I was going to be a part of some bait?" Ryan exclaims.

"No. Not at all."

"Well it sounds like it. I'm gonna go sit back down. Bye."

"Whatever. You know you didn’t have to admit the crush confession was you.” I say walking out.

Gosh I sound like an asshole. I didn't mean for it to go like that.

"It's ok Connor. We had good intentions. It was just the wrong person. Maybe we can find who Dunnkin is." Maddie assures.

"No. This was the worst idea.” 

"Karmel lattes." Karmel suggests.

"What?"

"We promote by making Karmel lattes and maybe showing the people what they want."

"Ok. I think you're on to something. We only need 99 more signatures. When's the deadline for the nominations?"

"Monday. Then it's a week long election."

"How is that fair?"

"Well the president's first job is to think of the Valentine's Day dance. So that's why it's so early."

"Ugh. Ok let's make this work."

"It will. First, let's work on the popularity." Ally suggests.

"How?"

"Let's discuss at lunch you know because we might get detention if we don't make it back to class."

"True."

I go back to class and tell Mr. Johnson my leg felt better. Glad he believes it. 

Time goes by. I feel sorry about what happened with Ryan but it was all an accident. 

Finally it's lunch. I see Ryan again. He comes up to me.

"Hey Connor. I'm ok but just so you know, I did have a crush on you. I mean I'm over it now but you know time changes."

"I'm just glad you’re ok and I’m very sorry."

He walks away. I walk to the Pink Clique. 

"Ally has a plan." Karmel says happily.

I take a seat, "Oh good. What is it?"

"You're going to make a video." Ally suggests.

"About what?"

"With some dancing and talking about what you'd do as GSA president."

"Cute but I can't dance."

"My sister Rayia takes dance classes at the YMCA. She can help this Friday." Monica explains.

"Ok. I guess I'll do it."

"And it will be on the announcements."

"Um no."

"C'mon. It will be fun."

"I'm scared to."

"We promise we will make you look good."

"I'll do it."

"And Saturday we go shopping so Sunday we film."

"But Monday is when it's done?" 

"Yes but this is after you get the signatures. Now for the signatures, we'll need you right now and tomorrow after school." Maddie says.

"That plan sounded very optimistic."

"Oh it is."

"I don't have my Karmel latte today but I'll bring them tomorrow. For now, we give our posters and Starbucks cards." Karmel states.

"How do you get that many Starbucks cards?"

"My dad is the CEO."

"That's impressive. What are we doing right now?"

"You'll see."

"Oh no."

Maddie gets up on the table and tries to get everyone's attention.

"Hey people!" Maddie exclaims.

Everyone starts looking at us.

"Do you want to know a true leader? Are you tired of the same shit happening? Do you also want a Starbucks card! Well come over here. All you need to do is sign." Maddie finishes and sits.

I almost get trampled as so many people come. At the end of lunch, we got 70 more signatures. 

"We now have 71 signatures!" Ally says happily.

"I can't believe that actually worked." I comment.

"We are a step closer. Just 29 signatures tomorrow. Can't be hard."

Suddenly Micah and Javs come over. Shit.

"So you're thinking of running?" Micah asks.

"Yes I am. Why? Scared?"

"Ha little bitch. We aren't scared. I just can't wait to win."

"Good for you."

"He's got 4 girls by his side." Monica comments.

"No he has a stupid little girl and trash on his side." Javs responds.

"A stupid little girl and trash who's going to help him win." Karmel exclaims.

"Ha. Whatever. See you on the winning stage losers." Micah laughs.

They then walked away. What douches.

I just realized I have Ms. Hannigan next. It's going to be awkward.

"Can I not go to Ms. Hannigan like ever again?" I tell Ally.

"You want your mom to keep being on your case until graduation? Well ok."

"Fine. I'll suffer the consequence."

Walking to fourth period, I can feel the awkwardness. I sit down and honestly Ms. Hannigan hasn't treated me any differently. She said she wanted to talk to me after class.

"Hi Mr. Franta." She says.

"Hi."

"So about today, I mean it was weird but I will say it was entertaining. Also I really hope you win."

"Thanks. What made you think this?"

"Well, I've never met a young man with such enthusiasm and dedication. You deserve it. Now that truancy, it changed because your mom called and i hate confrontation with parents."

"I understand."

"Yea. And Maddie is in my sixth period. I'll sign when she comes."

"Thank you. Ms. Hannigan."

"You're welcome. Now go on."

I walk outside. I'm glad it wasn't that awkward. I feel like the plan is working. I already forgot about Ryan. Now I'm more into doing my best.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the end of the school day and Maddie is running to me with a newspaper.

"We're famous!" She exclaims.

On the front page is our table and in big letters “New Names, New Nominees"

"No way." I say as I read it.

"Now do you believe the plan is working?"

"Yes. Oh my gosh. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I have to tell my parents. They'll be proud."

"Well I'm proud. Of all of us."

I hug Maddie.

"Same. See you tomorrow then."

"See you."

I walk to to the bus. Nush is sitting.

"Hi famous boy." She teases.

"People actually read the paper?" I question.

"Duh. Well usually I just look at the first page and well congrats, you were at my caring distance."

I laugh.

"I don't know what plan you and those girls are thinking but the plan is going great." She comments.

"Thanks. Also do you know anything about a girl named Chailey? She smelled my hair earlier."

"Yea. Horse girl. She's Mormon."

"What? Why does everyone mention that?”

"Yea well.”

"She thinks I'm straight. Should I not tell her?"

"On your own risk. I mean she acts like a sweet angel. I don't think she hates anyone but she does act pretty religious."

"I see. I mean I don't mind if she has a little crush."

"Aw."

"Yea and once I get home. I can't wait to show my parents the newspaper."

"I'm sure they'll be proud."

The bus comes to a stop at my home. 

I open the door and run in.

"Mom?" I say.

"Your mom is with Brandon." My dad responds as he walks to the front of the house.

"Ok. Well anyways dad, look at the school paper. I'm in it."

"You're running for club president? Nice."

"Yea. But also this guy is running and he is a bully basically."

"I want you to beat him."

"Maddie and the Pink Clique have a plan for me to. I just can't see him win."

"How did he even get nominated?"

"The fair chance rule."

"That's the stupidest rule created."

"Exactly."

"But I'm glad you're enjoying the school son. You've made friends and found your place and that's all that matters."

I hug him.

"Thanks."

My mom then comes through the door with Brandon asleep on her shoulder. He lays him down on the couch.

"Hi hon. How was today?"

"I made it to the school paper." I announce.

"Really?"

She takes a look and starts reading.

"Woah. Ok I don't know what you're doing but I'm proud." She says.

"Thanks but also I'm running for GSA president because this bully is running and we want to show its not true representation."

"Glad you're doing it. Just make sure your plans are fool proof."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you getting in trouble because you did something like ditch or promo with spray paint."

"I'll stay out of trouble."

"Good. Now do you want lasagna or chicken with rice?"

"Chicken with rice."

I walk upstairs as she walks to the kitchen. I thought she learned something because she said 'ditch' and I jumped a little but spray paint? When would I ever?

Suddenly I get a text from Monica in the group chat.

"What if we spray painted?" She texts.

How ironic.

"My mom was actually just randomly talking about that...please don't."

"Alright. I was kidding." 

I then get another text from Maddie.

"Do you mind if I go to your house for a little bit? My parents have people over and these people annoy me."

"I'll have to ask my mom but I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

I go run downstairs and see my mom cooking.

"Hey is it ok if Maddie comes over?"

"Of course. I'll set up dinner for you guys at the patio too."

"Thank you."

"She said yes and dinner at the patio." I text Maddie.

"Alright I'll be there. Also grab your laptop. We have some social media stuff to take care of." She responds.

About 20 minutes later, I hear a knock on the door and watch as my dad opens.

"Hi Mr. Franta, I'm one of Connor's friends, Maddie." Maddie self introduces.

"Oh hi Maddie, come on in. Dinner is at the patio."

"Great."

"So Connor told me about him running for GSA president."

"Yea. I think he's gonna do great. Also with my planning, we surely will get him nominated."

"I see well you two have fun." He says as he walks back inside.

"You got a nice house." Maddie comments to me.

"Thanks. So what did you mean by 'social media stuff to take care of'?"

"I mean I don't think we have to do much. Do you have Twitter ?"

"Oh yes."

"How embarrassing is it?"

"Uhh I don't know."

She sits closer to me and sets the laptop on the table. I multitask by eating and also going on the website.

"Ok. We have work to do."

"I haven't really used it in a while."

She starts scrolling.

"Is that you at like age 12 dancing to Celine Dion?"

"Yes. Ok we're starting this page over."

"Ok I mean some of these aren't bad. Like this pic from when you were 11 is you and your then newborn brother. It's cute and shows you're great with kids."

"I was 11."

"Still it works."

She looks at my username.

"Connorroxx? Really?" She questions.

"It's all I could think of."

"Let's change it to something fierce."

"Did you just say fierce?"

"Yes I did and it sounded cuter when you said it."

I smile. 

"So what do I change it to?"

She starts typing.

"@fiercefulconnor"

"How is that better?"

"Hold on. Let me follow some accounts and see if they follow back."

Suddenly I get 10 more followers.

"Wow." 

"You're welcome."

"I guess I enjoy being fierce."

"Also, this chicken is pretty good."

"I know. My mom knows her spices unlike some."

"I can tell and also I need to tell you about Ryan."

"What?"

"I saw him talking to the horse girl."

"Oh. And?"

"I'm not sure what they were talking about but I don't know. I feel like they're joining forces."

"I mean I barely know Ryan but I don't think he'd stoop that low."

"You'll be surprised what a 15 year old boy that's easily impressionable will buy into."

"I guess. Well we only need 20 more signatures. How hard can this be?"

"Exactly. Silly boy."

I can't believe Ryan would do this but I don't blame him. 

"Thanks for helping with my Twitter though."

"You're welcome. Oh and I forgot Instagram!"

"I think my layout is ok. My @ is Connorf00"

"Ok layout is great. I mean I'm not sure about the @ but at least it's better than connorroxx"

"True."

Maddie's phone buzzes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. In the afternoon, we meet with Angel after we get signatures."

"Can't wait."

We both hug goodbye. I then bring both plates inside.

"Thanks for coming Maddie." My mom says.

"You're welcome. You make great chicken." She responds.

"Thanks again." Mom smiles

Maddie leaves.

I do my homework for the rest of the night. But I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. I know there's only few more signatures but my brain keeps overthinking everything.

Finally it's morning. I dress my hair little better than I usually do and walk to the bus ready for the day.

"I can't wait to get to school." I tell Anushka.

"No normal person says that unless there's some really good food or plan involved. What is it?"

"Stay after school and go to this booth we are setting up. It's so you can sign the nomination petition." I also say louder than I usually talk.

"Dude I'm right here."

"I know I just want people to sign that bad."

"You're so ambitious and dedicated."

"Hey thanks. Also follow me on Twitter. It's fiercefulconnor."

"Oh ok." She says nervously 

"What?"

"Well it's just, it's a fan account and I just feel awkward. But I trust you. Just promise you'll never tell anyone what I post?"

"I promise."

We follow each other. I never even was into social media that much but I think it's going to help a lot in this.

The bus gets to school and I walk off. I see Chailey and Ryan standing together. I'm concerned.

"Oh hi." I say.

"Hi Connor. Hope you don't mind. I'm with Ryan now. I heard you're into things." Chailey exclaims.

"What things?"

"Like trying to be the president of a club even though new people can't even be nominated." Ryan says holding on to Chailey.

"Yes. Which I believe is wrong. We can't change rules." Chailey adds.

"But we can if we want to make a difference." I defend.

"No. Anyways with our sugar snacks, we will win our case."

"Have fun with that."

"You can't have me." Ryan laughs.

"I don't want you anyways. I don't even need a lot of signatures left so enjoy, Sharpay and Ryan." I say walking away.

"It's Chailey!" She yells.

"Whatever."

"What was that about?" Ally asks.

"Chailey and Ryan are friends now." I respond.

She starts to smirk.

"Funny isn't it?" I react.

"Yea. But actually this is good. This means you're becoming more relevant."

"Really?"

"Yes!."

The bell rings.

"Well see you at lunch."

I guess I am becoming more popular if I wasn't already. It's as everything even if it wasn't planned, is actually working great. If Ryan and Micah want fire, we'll give them fire.


	8. Chapter 8

It's the afternoon. It's time for the plan to go on check. Let me explain. So Maddie set up a table and a few chairs. The signature sheet is on the table. Karmel brings out her latte machine.

"Ready?" Karmel asks me.

"Yep."

Suddenly Ryan and Chailey come over.

"Oh no. Here come Sharpay and Ryan." Maddie jokes.

"Hey that's what I called them. Good job." I applaud.

"So you're bribing people with caffeine?" Chailey says walking over to us.

"No. We're just giving stuff for free as a reward. Also you've never even tried my lattes." Karmel exclaims.

"I don't need to. Coffee is the work of Satan."

"Yea. And we got something better to tell people not to sign." Ryan adds as he gets out a big bag of sour patch kids.

"Sugar is the devil." I say.

Ever since I've watched a documentary about artificial and added sugar, I've never been able to eat it if it wasn't natural but I'll admit I love Nutella once in a while.

"Sugar is God's natural gift." 

"Sure Ryan."

"I'm gonna start promoting." Maddie interrupts.

"Hey everyone..come over to this table and sign for a caramel latte!" Maddie exclaims to the crowd.

Anushka walks towards the table.

"I decided to come by for a latte and support by signing." She states.

"Thank you. How do you know Connor?" Monica asks.

"We met on his first day on the bus."

"Aw cute."

"This latte is so good. Good job Karmel." She comments.

"Thank you. It's a secret recipe. Only they know."

"Ooh."

Suddenly I hear Ryan's voice.

"If you want things to stay the same, come have a sour patch kid. Because sugar is the best thing ever!" He screams.

"Well did you know there's more sugar in a sour patch kid then there is in 2 apples? Also these lattes have no artificial sugar!" I yell back.

"Caffeine ruins your brain!" Chailey yells.

"I don't see sugar helping you!" Monica fights back.

Suddenly I get more signatures. As time goes by, my eagerness and hope goes higher and higher. 

"It's 4:30. Just 2 more left." Ally says.

"I'm hungry." I complain.

"Here. I saved this apple."

"Thanks."

The apple has a bruise but it's better than nothing. I see Ryan and Chailey just sitting there. They must really not know what else to do. 

I see Angel walking by.

"So how many signatures do you guys have?"

"99. And I'm sure this school is vacant now."

Angel gets out a blue pen and starts signing her name on the paper.

"Here." She smiles.

"No! No! No!" Ryan complains.

"Yea Ryan. Come smell the coffee of success."

Ryan then sticks his tongue at me. Oh 15 year olds. Ok yes my birthday is late but let's not talk about that.

"I'll take the signature sheet now and enter your name in the nomination list Connor." Angel insists.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Just make sure to send me your video by Monday."

"Don't worry Angel, we have a whole idea already up here." Karmel says pointing to her head.

"Cute. See you guys."

She then walks away.

"Guys we did it. Step one is now complete." Ally utters.

"I know I'm proud." I boast.

"This isn't over." Chailey cautions.

"Chailey, did you know Ryan had a crush on me?" 

"Yea. Your good looks made him have lustful thoughts."

"I bet."

"And I already said I was done with you." Ryan grunts.

I stand up from my chair.

"You're the one who can't get over a little crush that didn't last even 2 days. Also, who has their notifications for a social media app on during school?"

"Well why were you on the app as an anon acc at school Connor?"

"Because I thought it would help me find people that care!"

"By acting like they're bait?"

"No. It was nothing like that."

"Well you didn't have to go during school hours."

"You just don't get it. And now you're going against me with some chick that doesn't even care about you."

"I care about Ryan." Chailey argues.

"Sure you do honey. Aren't you Mormon?"

"Yes. It's my duty to help people."

"Have fun with that."

"We will and we will make you lose."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Hm. Let's go Ryan." Chailey says as she leaves.

Ryan and Chailey aren't ruining my excitement for this. If they want to make this a competition then it shall be.

"Connor, want me to drive you home again?" Karmel asks.

"Yes please."

"Thanks guys for helping." I tell the girls.

I start walking with Karmel.

"So Ryan seems to still be acting extra." Karmel comments.

"Yea. I mean I guess his anger is going into something else now but I don't think it's a good thing." I recall.

"Me neither. But also, I've never been in a situation like this although I know my cousin who kinda was."

We go into the car and start driving as we talk.

"They had a confession account?"

"No. He confessed to cheating on his wife.”

"That‘s the same thing?”

"Yea. I mean the wife did end up showing her anger by almost running him over.”

"I understand that anger."

Karmel's phone buzzes.

"You got a text."

"I got nothing to hide. Read it to me."

"Did you hear Angel Georgina is going to have her 18th birthday party next Tuesday night at her house? Wanna sneak in again?" I read out loud.

"Ugh."

"What?"

"Wednesday is when I have a chemistry test and my dad said if I don't pass this test, I have to give back this car."

"Yea. You should study."

Suddenly she gives me this devious look.

"What if you went to the party?"

"No way. What? I'm 16."

"It's in a mansion. There's a lot of hot senior guys going and she is going to have a ton of guacamole."

"Now you're bribing me."

"Or am I?"

I kinda always wanted to go to a high school party. I guess I'll say yes.

"Fine. I'll go. How long is this party though?"

"It starts at 6 and its on a school night so it stops around midnight."

"I'll go until 9 or 10 then?"

"It's a deal."

"I won't tell my parents and good luck on that test."

"Thank you."

We make it to my house.

"Bye." I close the car door.

I walk inside.

"Hi." I greet.

"Hey honey. So did you get the signatures?" Mom asks.

"Yes. It made me so proud."

"I'm happy for you."

"Also,I'll take Brandon to the mall with me on Saturday if you don't mind."

"As long as you're taking care of him. I'm ok."

"Thanks for understanding."

"I ordered pizza by the way."

"Bless you."

I run to the kitchen and get 2 slices. I decide to check social media. Everyone is starting to talk about me running and the whole thing with Ryan. It's actually interesting to see how words spread.


	9. Chapter 9

It's Friday at lunch. I already want it to be after school so we can get the dancing idea done already. Although I can't dance so I'm worried.

"So, this video. What else are we doing?" I question as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"I was thinking make it artsy and also you being yourself." Ally answers.

"How would it be artsy?"

"A rainbow background and special effects. Maybe glitter."

"Now we got stereotypical but I would love glitter."

"We'll have it. And also some music." Monica suggests.

"Let's just do a fun beat to dance to. I feel like we should focus more on what I'm going to say."

"Ok true."

I get out a notebook and start writing what I'd say. I try to think of something low key egotistical but also quirky and catchy.

"Connor. I don't know." Ally questions.

"Should I read it out loud?" 

"Well yes."

"Hello everyone, it’s come to my attention that some of you feel there’s just not real representation in clubs like the GSA. I think I am true representation that this club needs. So vote for me because I'm not just a hypocrite that's trying to use this as a shot at relevancy."

"Actually, the way you said it. It's good." Karmel reacts.

"Thank you."

"But I think everyone should ok it."

"I love it." Monica agrees.

"Written in paper, I was like eh but then said out loud, it's actually cute and catchy." Ally decides.

Maddie comes running.

"Sorry I was in the bathroom." She says.

"It's ok. Here's what I'm gonna say in the video." I hand her the paper.

"This will be a hit. What did you guys decide for the art?"

I give an eminent smile.

"A rainbow background." 

"I love it."

"And Rayia asked what kind of dancing you want her to show you." Monica addressed.

"I don't know." I respond.

"What song is your favorite at the moment?"

"I have a lot but maybe Pillowtalk?"

"Connor. She's 12."

"I didn't say it had to be R rated."

"True. Also, her dance team danced to Hands To Myself the other day so."

"Well then it's a go."

Lunch then is over. Of course I see Ryan and Chailey sitting next to each other. I can see them look at me so I give them a sly smile.

"They really think they're gonna make us lose?" I discuss with Ally as we walk to PE.

"Chailey is the kind to not give up until the end. It sounds cute but it's sad."

"Exactly. And the end wasn't yesterday for her?"

"Nope. I don't even know if the end means when you win but one can hope."

"Also, did Karmel tell you about Angel's party?"

"Yea. She also told me you're going."

I laugh nervously.

"I'm a little nervous about it but it sounds like something new."

"What if you meet someone?"

"I guess then it would be worth it."

Walking into class, I see Ms. Hannigan.

"Did you get the signatures?" She asks.

"Yes. I did."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

I happily walk to my seat. For some reason, I feel different. It's like a good different. I don't know what my worries were a week ago. My current worry is how I can pull off a dance but I trust this Rayia child.

It's after school and I'm not sure who's taking us to Monica's house.

"Hey." I say walking towards the clique and Maddie.

"Hi Connor. So I'm driving everyone." Karmel explains.

"This is gonna be a fun ride."

"It's gonna be like Clueless where all the friends are in the car. Only I drive better than Cher of course."

My worst fear is spinning out of control in the highway. Why mention that? 

I laugh. We start walking to Karmel's car.

I decide to sit in the middle because I've sat in the front a few times and want to give the seat to Monica.

We start driving.

"So are any you going to Angel's birthday party?" I ask.

"I might." Ally says.

"I can't. Karmel and I have a chemistry test. Let me tell you, Mr. Dave is a hard teacher." Monica chimes in.

"Aw. That sucks. I just don't want to be alone and I wanted to go." I utter.

"I'm not either but I'd love to hear how it goes. Con, you know this party is mainly juniors and seniors and then like 5 freshman and sophomores that decide that night is the night to rebel?" Maddie questions.

"Oh."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't go. I'm just saying. Although I don't blame you. All that guacamole."

"Karmel told me. Now I feel more rebellious."

"Have fun."

Finally we get to Monica's house. I see a young girl who I'm guessing is Rayia. She has curly long black hair, tan, and is wearing a casual pink dress.

"Hi. I'm Rayia." She introduces.

"Hey I'm Connor." I introduce back.

"You have cute hair and I can't wait to show you how to dance."

"Aw. Thank you." I laugh.

We walk to the living room where there's more room. The girls all sit down.

"So what song are you thinking of doing?"

"Pillowtalk."

"Nice song. Ok I have a good idea. And you're ok with a backflip?"

"I'm better with front flips but yes."

"Good. I was thinking for the chorus, you can start off putting your hands up then slowly down. Also, follow my footsteps."

Rayia starts to slowly move her feet. I start to get the hang of it but I feel as it's a little choppy.

"Wow. You're doing good." Monica comments.

"Thanks. Maybe a little more practice."

We practice a few more times.

"When Zayn says 'reckless behavior' that's when you do the flip." Rayia explains.

I do a front flip. I can't believe I actually did it.

"Then you should slide then repeat the dance." She adds.

"I think I can do that."

I do all the steps in order as graceful as I can. Everyone cheers.

"And I have a big pride flag if you want it in the background unless you mean you want an actual rainbow background." Maddie suggests.

"Yes bring that." 

"I have this thing that blows glitter." Rayia volunteered.

"Pretty. So we got all this down?"

"Pretty much. Let's just practice a few more times."

"Ok and are you going shopping tomorrow?"

"I wish. It's my friend's 13th birthday party at John's Incredible Pizza so that should be fun."

"Aw. Have fun. Maybe your sister can buy you something."

"Please." Rayia looks at Monica.

Monica smirks.

We practice for about an hour. I think I got it down.

"I have some left over pizza if anyone wants some." Monica suggests.

"Heat the pieces up." Ally insists.

About 10 minutes later, everyone's pizza slices are done heating up. 

"These are so good. Where is this from?" I wonder.

"This place nearby. They have traditional Italian food." Rayia discusses.

"Delicious."

We spend a few hours just talking and decide to watch Mean Girls. Once the movie ends, I decide to walk home since it's not too far and it's already 10. Time flew. 

I finally get home and walk inside.

"Remember you're taking care of Brandon tomorrow." Mom insists.

"Yes I know. I'll take him to the mall and at Starbucks, I'll get him chocolate milk." 

"How cute. Well goodnight honey."

"Goodnight." I walk to my room and turn off the lights. 

About an hour of thinking and scrolling seeing what people are saying about me, I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up and it's 9 am. I almost freaked until I realized it was Saturday. I hear Brandon running to my room.

"What are we doing today?" He runs and jumps on my bed.

I get up and stretch.

"Well I was going to go to Starbucks and the mall with my friends. They invited you to come Brandon." I say in a way he may understand.

"Can we get a toy?"

"What kind of big brother would I be if I said no? If you're good the whole trip. I'll get you one."

"Deal."

"Have you eaten?"

He nods his head.

"I'll serve you some Cocoa Krispies and put Toy Story for you. We need to leave in a little bit."

I put on a shirt and go downstairs as he follows me. I grab a bowl and put Cocoa Krispies. He's sitting in front of the tv.

"Here's your food. I'm going to take a quick shower and change."

"Thank you."

I go run upstairs to take a shower and grab my clothes. I decide to wear jeans and my maroon color polo shirt. I blow dry my hair and put my hair to a side wave.

After I'm done, I go downstairs. I'm surprised to see Brandon not made a mess. He's just sitting there.

"I'm back."

I notice he's already wearing pants and a shirt and not pajamas.

"Wait did mommy or daddy already dress you earlier or?" I ask confused.

I notice a note left on the table.

"Don't worry about changing Brandon. Changed him as soon as he got up. Just feed him. Also here's 100 dollars. - dad"

"That answers it." I react.

"When we gonna go?" Brandon wonders.

"Around 11. I'm just waiting for my friend to come."

There's then a door knock. It's Karmel.

"Hey hey." She says.

"Hi."

"Whose this adorable little boy?"

She sits next to him.

"This is Brandon."

"Aw. Hi Brandon, I'm Karmel. You know, like caramel."

"Hi. I'm Brandon. My favorite movie is Toy Story." He answers.

"That's cute. It's a good movie."

"I love Woody."

"Maybe we will find you something at the store. You also like Starbucks chocolate milk?"

"Yea."

"Well I can't wait. Connor does he need a booster seat?" She asks me.

"Yes and my mom left it outside the door."

"Smart. Wow 4 teens taking care of a 4 year old. He should never be out of our sight."

"Hopefully. Also what are we buying for me?"

"A video outfit and party outfit."

"But what's wrong with the wardrobe I have now?"

"Nothing. Your outfits are always so good. We were just thinking, new clothes would be more fun."

"Good point. Well I haven't eaten so hold on."

"Ok."

I get up from the couch and make myself a grilled cheese sandwich. 

"Would you like some grilled cheese?" I ask Karmel.

"What cheese do you have?"

"Mozzarella and Monterey Jack."

"I'll pass. Do you have water?"

"Yea."

I grab a cup, pour water, and place it on the table.

"What time did Monica and Ally say to meet them?"

"11."

"Well it's 10:40 and the mall is like 10 miles from here."

"I forgot to add travel time. Let's go."

"Brandon. It's time to go to the mall. I'll pause the movie." I tell him in a soft voice.

He gets off the couch and puts on his little vans. I grab the house keys and the money. Karmel grabs the booster seat and we walk to the car.

"100 dollars? Lucky." Karmel comments.

"Isn't your dad the CEO of Starbucks?"

"Yea but my parents don't give me 100 dollars all the time at once because they're scared I'll be 'spoiled'." 

"I understand. My dad is a doctor so."

"Nice. So when you feel sick does he just help right away?"

"He's practically our urgent care."

I place the booster seat in the back of the car.

"This car has no roof." Brandon notices.

"It's gonna be a fun ride." Karmel excites.

We all get in the car and start driving.

"What stores are we going to?" I ask.

"I would love to go to H&M. What about you?"

"Top Man and Hollister."

"We'll go there then. Omg H&M gave free coupons for buy one shirt get one free."

"That's so cool."

We get to the mall and meet Ally and Monica at Starbucks. I notice they have drinks already.

"Hey guys. Sorry. We couldn't wait." Ally states.

"Aw that's fine." Karmel says.

"What are you going to order? I'll order for you." I explain.

"Ooh. I'll have a grande mocha latte with soy milk and double shot of espresso."

"I'll try to remember." I laugh.

I go order our drinks and we start walking. We pass by the Disney store and Brandon stops to look through the window. I try to walk him away as we walk towards the entrance of Hollister. 

"This store is kinda dark so please don't go anywhere where we can't see you." I explain to Brandon.

"He's gonna be fine." Monica states.

We walk in. 

I see jeans, graphic tees, and tank tops.

"What here says I'm ready to party?" I wonder.

"This jean jacket looks good then with a white t shirt and light blue jeans." Ally suggests.

"I like it."

"What's your size?"

"7."

She grabs the Jean jacket and tank top.

Karmel runs to us excited holding perfume.

"Smell this." Karmel exclaims.

"It smells like cotton candy." Monica says.

"I know. I want it. It's on sale for only 20 dollars."

"Wow. Buy it."

"I will. So what have we decided on?"

"This Jean jacket with this t shirt and I have some light blue jeans." I respond.

"Nice. But for the video, let's go kind of casual. You know because it's hard to do flips in jeans."

"I thought so."

We all start walking towards the pants. I notice these black jeggings. I used to think it was the ugliest trend ever but these look so good.

"What about this? With a white long sleeve silk shirt?" I ask.

"Fabulous." Monica comments.

"I'm going to go try these outfits on. You girls can continue looking around."

I walk over to the dressing room. I try on the outfit with the jeggings. They make my butt look nice. Why did I ever call this trend ugly? I then try on the Jean jacket. I can imagine myself with sunglasses being in one of those 80s movies.

I get out of the dressing room. I see Karmel running.

"Karmel what's wrong?" I ask.

"Uh nothing Connor. Don't worry a thing. I'm gonna go check the men's restroom."

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone."

"In the bathroom?"

"Yep."

"Where's Brandon."

"Psssh. He's just places."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok. I need to stop covering it up. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

My mom is going to kill me if I tell her this story. We need to find him fast.

"He said 'hey what's that'. I turned around then he ran somewhere."

"Did you really get pranked by a 4 year old?"

"I did."

"Well let's find him!"

I start running and realize I am carrying clothes.

"Right after I pay for these clothes." I exclaim and walk back.

Luckily we are first in line. I grab my wallet and pay. 

"You have a good fashion sense." Says the cashier.

"Well thank you. Now I have to run and find my brother."

"Good luck." 

We walk away.

"Wait where's Monica and Ally?" I wonder.

"They're looking for him."

I just remembered something.

"Let's go to the Disney store." I suggest.

"It's not that fun."

"No. Not for us. To find Brandon. He was looking at something there when we walked him away."

"Oh. Good thinking. Let's go."

We both run to inside the Disney store. I see Brandon holding on to this action figure.

"There you are." I exclaim.

He then has a scared expression.

"Why did you run away." I say as I sit.

"Because I was bored and I wanted this."

"But you could've waited. Remember our deal?"

"Yea."

"Want me to tell mommy and daddy?"

"Please no."

"Well I was worried for you. I didn't know where you were and you tricked Karmel. Like yes it was a preschooler trick but still."

"I'm sorry Karmel. We still friends?"

"Aw Brandon. Yes. But that wasn't very nice." She says.

"Can I still get this toy?"

"How much is it?" I question.

"30 dollars."

"I'll have you know I have a coupon right here for the Disney store." Ally announces.

"Fine. We'll use it." I say.

"And ice cream?" Brandon asks.

"Absolutely not."

"Fine."

I pay for the toy and we walk out. I know it looks like we're rewarding bad behavior but I kinda promised him and I just can't stare into a little kid's eyes and say no. I'm too weak. We decide to sit down in this bench.

My mom texts me.

"I'm picking Brandon and you up if you're done soon. Your dad and I thought a family dinner would be great. Dustin is coming."

"Yea. I got the clothes. I'll tell the girls." I text back.

I'm so glad she texted after I found him.

"My mom said we're having a family dinner today and my brother from college is coming." I tell them.

"Aw. That's cute. Well it's ok if you go. We have all the outfits ready." Monica approves.

"I can't wait until tomorrow but I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. We will do as many takes as you want."

"Thank you."

"We'll meet at 1 pm. I'll bring the Karamel lattes and sandwiches. They're made with pita bread." Karmel decides.

"Can't wait. You're keeping it healthy."

My phone buzzes. It's my mom.

"I'm about 3 minutes there." She texts.

"Oh my mom is almost here. Can you give me the booster seat." 

"Sure. I'll go get it."

Karmel runs.

"So, your brother is from college?" Ally starts.

"Yea?"

"Do you have a picture?" Monica asks.

"Here. His hair isn't as good as mine." I show them my phone.

"Your hair is better but his smile and his eyes. Aw."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Ally wonders.

"He told me about this cute girl but I don't think they're dating."

"Hope not."

Karmel then comes back.

"So what are you guys doing?" Karmel asks.

"Looking at Connor's almost as attractive brother."

"Ooh nice."

"Well I got to go." I address.

"Aw. Ok have fun Connor. Take pictures." Ally acknowledges.

We all hug. Brandon waves goodbye and we start walking.

"That was fun." Brandon admits.

"Guess it wasn't that bad."

"What were clothes for?"

"One for this project and another just for fun."

My mom's van pulls up.

"Hi kids." She yells and opens the sliding doors.

Dustin gets out of the car and gives us hugs.

"I missed you." I say.

"I miss you guys too. So dad told me you're taking the move well."

"Yep. I've met new friends and well I'll tell you the whole story later."

"Can't wait."

He holds Brandon and puts him in the booster seat. Mom starts driving. 

"So how long will you stay?" I ask.

"Until Sunday night."

"Cool. I'm filming a video tomorrow. I'm nominated to be the president of the GSA."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thank you."

"What did you buy?"

"2 new outfits."

I'm glad to see Dustin again. I missed him. Also, tonight mom hasn't even mentioned if anything bad happened at the mall, so Brandon and I are safe. I can't wait until tomorrow although I'm nervous. What if this plan is all for nothing?


	11. Chapter 11

It's morning and I'm waken up by a text sent by Maddie,

"We're going to film a bit earlier then expected. Do you think you can be here in an hour?"

"Yes. Let me get ready." I answer back.

I get up and put my silky white shirt and black jeggings. I fix my hair and go downstairs.

"Good morning Connor." Mom asserts.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"My favorite."

I sit down and start eating.

"Also, Maddie texted me saying we are meeting in an hour instead of later. Can you drive me?" I ask mom.

"I'll drive you." Suggests Dustin.

"Thank you." I agree

After we finish eating, We walk to Dustin's truck. It's rusty and red. I get inside and close the door.

"So are still doing track?"

"No. I decided to take a break from that."

He starts driving.

"Any parties?"

I don't know how to answer and say um.

"I won't tell anyone." He insists.

"This girl I'm in a club with is having her 18th birthday party and I'm going."

"Have fun."

"Yea. Also I'm in this brawl with this kid named Ryan because I was going to use this stupid account on Instagram to try to find people who'd sign the petition to get me nominated."

"What account?"

"Don't laugh."

"Tell me."

"A confessions account. He's literally 15 and why does he have notifications on at school anyways?"

Dustin laughs.

"He'll get over it. Do you have a crush on him?"

"Used to. Also there was this other guy who made a confession named Lucas and he talked about representation but I think it's useless now."

"No it isn't. You should find him."

"But the last time I did that, I made someone hate me."

"Do it secretly."

"Ohh. Good idea. Ok you know for an adult, you're giving good advice."

"I’m only 19 years old.”

"Still. You're such a great brother. The house is on this street. The one on the far left with the gate."

"Thank you Connor. Well here you go."

We make it to Monica's house. I see Ally, her, Karmel, and Maddie standing outside.

"Thank you. Also I showed the girls a picture of you."

"How old are they?"

"Like 15-17."

"Well they're too young."

I open the door and get off. 

"Hi Dustin Franta." Ally exclaims.

"Hey Connor's friend!" He responds.

Ally smiles.

"He has to go now." I tease.

"Yea. Bye girls. Have fun with him." Dustin drives away.

The girls and I start walking to the patio.

"So you ready?" Maddie excites.

"I'm kinda nervous."

"You'll do fine. We even got cue cards."

I walk and see the background. There's a big pride flag.

"This is perfect."

"You're welcome. So you're gonna stand here and recite your little nomination speech." Monica explains.

"And just in case something happens, there's this big mat for you to do the front flip." Rayia says.

"This is helpful and slightly terrifying." I comment.

"Would it make you feel better if we filmed the dance first?" Karmel asks behind the camera.

"Yes actually and Karmel, you film?"

"I took a film class last year."

"Impressive."

"Yea. Are you ready?"

"Actually I wanna try all at once first."

"Well ok."

Karmel starts her camera.  
I stand in front of the flag and start talking.

"Hello, I'm Connor Franta." I start saying calmly.

I start giggling uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?" Monica asks.

"Yes. It's just the nervousness."

"Just pretend you're looking at a mirror."

I start over and try to be less nervous.

"Oh and be more enthusiastic." Ally suggests.

I picture myself in front of a mirror and look at the queue cards. I smile at the camera and start talking.

"Hey I'm Connor Franta and I've only been at this school for a week. Why am I talking? Well because I heard a little scandal with the GSA club and I thought I would be true representation. I think I am true representation that this club needs. So vote for me because I'm not a hypocrite that's going to use this as a shot at relevancy." I proudly state.

Karmel gives a queue that she's done filming. Everyone claps.

"YES! That was great." Maddie comments.

"Thank you. That went better the second time." 

"Rayia! Come watch Connor's performance!" Monica demands.

Rayia comes outside with pink lemonade.

"Did you already film the speech?" she asks.

"Yes. You can watch after we edit."

"Did Angel ever request a certain deadline?" I wonder.

"She said by midnight. We have so much time." Karmel answers.

"Now it's time for me to do the grand finale. Wait. Should I introduce the dance or?"

"Just dance coffee boy!"

"Coffee boy? Ok fine."

"And I want you to first start doing a cute but hot stare."

I give a wink and big smile, "Like this?"

"Yes but please keep the smile to a normal and natural one."

I wait for the song to start. As the song starts, I start repeating the steps with enthusiasm. I then get ready for the front flip.

"That was amazing!" Ally reacts.

I can't believe I did it. I'm breathing rapidly.

"And cut." Karmel says.

"Now all you have to do is edit." Maddie comments.

"Before I edit, let's take a lunch break." Requests Karmel.

On the table are 6 samdwiches and 6 small coffee cups. I take a seat.

"So is that Ryan kid still being irrelevant?" Rayia asks.

"Wait, does your sister tell you everything?" I respond.

"Duh. I have to know what's going on. 7th grade isn't that interesting and I enjoy hearing high school drama."

"Understood and yes he is still being irrelevant."

"I think you guys will win."

"Thanks for the optimism."

"Connor, I know we found Ryan obviously but who was the 2nd guy?" Ally asks.

"How do you know?"

"I just remember you telling us there were 2 followers within 3 hours."

IT's time to tell them what I found.

"It was a guy named Lucas."

"Let's stalk his profile." Rayia advises.

"Instagram is for 13 and up."

"It's not like I'm making an account. C'mon."

I start to give in.

"Raise your hand if you want me to look." 

All girls on table raise their hand. I shake my head and get my phone out. 

"My brother told me I should do this but I can't believe a middle schooler brought me to do it." I state.

I open the app and find him. His name is Lucas Fraiser.

I start to read, "Willows High 2017. Baseball player. Chef."

The girls start to gasp.

"Wait, I know who Lucas is." Monica remembers.

"Who is he?"

"He works at Target. Also, he does good at baseball and sings. He also came from Sydney when he was a kid I think?"

"I do love accents. I'd love to meet him."

"Boys' Baseball has practice the same time as Girls' Softball." Karmel adds.

"Tomorrow, after school, let's go to the boys' lockers."

"I'm standing outside."

"Can you at least pretend I want to find my sweater because I lost it during PE?"

"Alright. Whatever helps fulfills your fantasy."

"Would he be at the party?"

"He is a baseball player. Angel would invite him."

I get more excited.

"You're a great sandwich maker." Maddie tells Karmel.

"Thanks. I've been making turkey and pepper jack cheese sandwiches since I was 7. It also helps the morning go fast."

"Amazing. Also do you need any help editing?"

"Yes actually. It would help a lot."

"I'll go home with you then."

"Rayia and I have to go in a few minutes to see our cousin at the hospital." Monica announces.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing too major. She just had a surgery."

"I see."

We finish up eating and I text Dustin to pick me up in a few minutes. This is all so fun yet so tiring. I wait outside the house. 

"Well see you guys tomorrow." I say.

"Bye Connor. " Karmel exclaims.

We all hug.

I get into Dustin's truck.

"Were you productive?" He asks.

"Yea. Very. I'm tired now."

"Understood. So when is the video being played or whatever."

"Tomorrow. Also I told the girls about Lucas."

"What did they say?

"Karmel gave me an idea. Tomorrow after school I'll see him before baseball practice in the locker room. We will act like we are finding a sweater."

"Wow. Sneaky smart plan."

"You ever done one?"

"Tons. I'd just rather not say."

We finally get home. I walk inside.

"Hey how was the video shoot?" Dad asks.

"It was fun and tiring. Tomorrow it will be on the announcements. I worked so hard on it."

"I'm proud. Can't wait to hear about it."

Tomorrow is the day I've been waiting for. I decide to take a nap. Front flips can do so much to a person.


	12. Chapter 12

It's Monday morning and I'm walking to the bus stop. 

"Hey can't wait to see the video." Anushka introduces.

"I'm nervous for people to see it but I can't wait to see the reaction."

"I bet it will be great."

"I even dance to Pillow Talk."

"That song is a bop. I can't wait."

"Zayn is hot."

"Exactly."

The bus comes to a stop. We're at school. The bus made us later than usual so I have no time to look at a mirror and breathe before first period. 

Instead I walk inside class and try not to worry about a thing. It's about to play. I hide a little since I'm not used to seeing myself on film.

Suddenly I hear clapping and put my head up. I can't believe it. 

"I'm going to vote for you." This girl tells me.

"Thank you."

I see Ryan outside the door. What is this kid up to now? He looks at me and sticks his tongue. Why does he like acting 11?

Flash forward, It's after school. Time to get this plan started. I see the girls.

"Ready for your crush plan?" Maddie asks.

"Oh I'm ready."

"Enjoy. Hope it works." Ally comments.

As they leave, Karmel and I start walking.

"I still have to go to the bus. What do I do?" I ask Karmel.

"Just tell him we're gonna go look for your sweater."

I then walk to the driver.

"Hey bus driver, I forgot my sweater. Can I go look for it real quick? I know the room I left it at." I ask.

"Just make it back in 15 minutes."

"Ok."

Karmel walks with me to the locker rooms. 

"Wait that's him?" I whisper to Karmel.

"Yes."

I stare at his muscles. Woah.

I start walking inside and suddenly the coach stops me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Just finding my sweater. Left it here during PE."

"Alright. Giving you 2 minutes. These boys need to get to the field and I don't want a distraction. Is that girl at the door your girlfriend?"

I start to smirk. I can't believe not everyone knows yet.

"My gir-oh yes. She's my girlfriend."

"Cute."

He then walks away and I walk to Lucas' locker. He's currently with just underwear. He has nice abs. He's about 5'7 and has a great body.

"Hi. Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm just looking for my sweater." I explain.

"Oh I see it right there."

"Thank you."

"Wait aren't you Connor?"

"Yea. How did you know."

"Saw you in the announcements. Nice moves."

"Thanks. Your coach thinks I'm straight though."

"He only works in the afternoons."

"That makes sense but still."

He starts putting on his baseball pants. 

"Kid, your time is up. If you found your sweater, go!" The coach yells.

"See you around Connor."

"See you."

I walk out.

"How was it?" Karmel wonders.

"He noticed who I was." I smile.

"Someone's famous."

"Yep. The coach thinks I'm straight and you're my girlfriend though."

Karmel laughs.

"If you were straight, would you date me? Wait is that an awkward question?"

"I think so and I don't mind it."

"Good. Well I have to get ready for softball. Bye."

We hug.

"Bye."

I walk back inside the bus. I made it on time.

"You were great on the announcements today." Anushka comments.

"Thank you."

"Did you come up with the dancing yourself?"

"Actually Monica's little sister thought of it. But it was fun doing it."

"Oh. Well still it was great and the speech was cute. I think you'll win."

"Hopefully. Do you know a senior guy named Lucas?"

"Fraiser?"

"Uh huh."

"He's a cute Australian and cool guy. I haven't talked to him much. He's friends with Angel Georgina. She used to be part of the Plasties but then she made her own group."

"Angel used to? But she's so nice?"

"She used to be such a bitch. Excuse my language. Then she turned really nice."

"That's good."

"Is Chailey part of a clique?"

"Yes kind of and you won't believe this but Ryan is actually with them."

"What kind of clique would she even have?"

"It's like 3 girls and I don't even think they deserve to be called one since they're problematic and not even the fun to gossip about kind."

I'm shocked Chailey would have a clique. Do they like watch horses together?

"Tragic."

The bus comes to a stop.

"Well it's my stop. Bye Anushka."

"Bye Con."

I get off the bus. I can't stop thinking about Lucas. I feel in love.

"Hey." Mom greets opening the door.

"Hi mom. I'm in love."

"Tell me about him."

"I'd rather not."

"C'mon. I'm a supportive mother."

"Well he's Australian, sings, has gorgeous light brown wavy hair, and is like 17."

"17?"

"Yep."

"Like junior 17?"

"Senior."

"You're allowed to have whoever but I feel like 1 year is eh."

I get we grow fast in our teen years but how is 16 with a 17 year old weird?

"Don't worry. I think he's a great guy."

"Hope so. I don't want anyone hurting my little boy. Now give me a hug."

I hug and go upstairs.

I start to lay my head down and start day dreaming. It's probably too late for a nap but I'm doing it anyways.

As I start dreaming, I see Lucas. We are in the locker rooms. No one is in the room.

"Hey little boy." He teases.

"Hi Luke." I respond.

I take a seat on a bench near the lockers. He starts to reach for my left cheek and gives me a peck on the lips.

"But we're in public." I tease.

"Everyone left already. Also this is your dream."

I come to the realization. Suddenly I wake up. It seemed so real. 

"Are you ready to eat?" My mom asks from downstairs.

I get up as fast as I can. I go downstairs and sit.

"I just took a nap." I explain.

"Your hair says it all."

At least she didn't notice anything else. Although, sweating doesn’t mean anything does it? I eat my mashed potatoes and don't say a word.

"Actually can I finish these potatoes after I shower?" I ask.

"No. Eat first."

"Fine."

I know people say you can't fall in love with someone first glance but wow Lucas is someone one can't just take their eyes off of. Hope to see him tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

It's now Tuesday. I hope I see Lucas and I hope he's at least at the party. I decided to put on the jeans I was going to wear to the party and wait until I'm home to change my shirt. It's time for lunch. The Pink Clique and Maddie are sitting together.

"So Karmel told me you saw Lucas." Monica mentions.

"I did. He has great abs." I respond.

I still keep remembering that dream. It won't get out of my mind.

"Tell her what else happened." Karmel insists.

"Oh yea. The coach thought me and Karmel were dating."

The table laughs.

"Aw. Are you going to the party still?" Maddie asks.

"Yes. Lucas has to be there. Also he noticed me. It felt great."

"Aww. Someone has a crush."

"Maybe a little." I grin.

"I hope your plan works then."

"Me too and my mom does know about my crush."

"What did she say?" Ally asks.

"She was for it but also said a 1 year difference was not a good idea when I literally have a late birthday."

"It depends honestly but you're so smart."

"Exactly thank you."

Suddenly I see Lucas walking to our table.

"Hey ladies, hi Connor." He introduces.

"Hi Lucas." Monica introduces as she sips her lemonade.

"Hey so I was wondering if any of you were going to the party tonight."

"I am. Connor will be joining me." Ally explains.

"Oh. Yes. I will." I say.

"See you then." 

He then walks away.

"That wasn't the best small talk." I comment.

"That's how it starts. He already mentioned the party. Good. Now all you have to do is talk to him. Make him smile."

Always knew there was a upside to having friends that were straight girls to help you with boy problems.

"Thanks."

"So how are you going to sneak out?" Maddie questions.

"I don't think they're going to be home tonight. I'll leave once they do and also tell them I'm going to your house."

"Nice. I think it will work."

"Thank you guys."

"What if you guys, you know, kiss." Karmel insists.

"We have only known each other for two days."

"So? Love doesn't have a clock."

"I guess that's questionable. A kiss would be, I guess I'd see if it's worth it or not."

The bell rings and it's time to go to class. 

"Speaking of crushes, I totally have a crush on this guy named Drew." Ally explains.

"Ooh. Who's he?"

"He's in my AP US history class. He's also smart but I'm sure you can tell."

"He seems like a great guy. Have you talked to him?"

"Yes but I just get awkward."

"So do I. Maybe ask if he wants to go to an event?"

"I guess it could work but how do I talk to him without getting nervous?"

"Talk to him like you're talking to me."

"I'll try. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We sit in our seats for PE/Health. Today we were talking about alcohol. Interesting.

Hours pass, It's after school. I've never been so hesitant to get on the bus.

"Hey why are you scurrying?" Anushka asks.

"Because, I'm going to do something rebellious today."

"Congratulations. What is it?"

"Going to Angel's party."

"Con, just going doesn't make you rebellious."

"Oh." 

"It's what you do there that makes you rebellious. My little dork."

Suddenly an idea lights in my head. I laugh.

"Thanks."

"Either drink or make out with someone or both."

"There is someone." I pause.

"I don't want to get into your privacy so who ever this person is, go for it tonight."

"I'll try."

We get to my stop.

"Bye Nush." I say.

"Bye Connor I can't wait to hear about it."

I get off the bus. My parents are both home.

"Honey don't forget we are going this evening. Are you going to be ok alone?" Mom wonders.

"Of course. Also I'm going to Maddie's today. We are going to work on a project."

"Oh ok. Have fun. I also made some soup."

The plan is going great.

"I'll eat some now and then do my homework that's not the project so I won't be so busy."

"Alright son." Dad says.

I sit down and eat my chicken noodle soup. I also think about tonight. I mean what Karmel and Anushka said really is making me think anything is possible and is making me rethink things. I mean kissing is great but am I even ready for that kind of thing?

After I'm done eating I go upstairs and complete my homework before the party. I just can't concentrate thinking of Lucas.

Hours pass, Suddenly my mom and dad open my bedroom door.

"Hey Connor, we will be back at 10 ok. I want you back from Maddie's by then." Dad explains.

"No worries. I'll be right here. Where's Brandon going by the way?"

"Your Aunt Lizzy is taking care of him."

"Oh good. Well bye."

"Bye."

They walk out of the room and I wait until they leave so I can get ready. It's currently 6.

I see them get out the driveway. I get off my bed and change my shirt.

I hear a knock on the door. It's Ally. She's wearing a dark pink mini dress and heels.

"Hey hey."

"Hi. I thought you weren't going to come?"

"I couldn't let you go alone. Also, Karmel and Monica are busy and I'm bored."

"Well let's go."

"It's only a block away. Let's walk."

We walk to Angel's house. I can almost hear the music from a mile away.

As we get there I don't see many people I know. I just sit by Ally. I'm sure a lot of these kids are drunk and I feel uncomfortable. Minutes are going slow. Why did I even come?

"Wait there he is." Ally notices

I see Lucas sitting on the couch. There he is! I make my move.

"Hey Connor." Lucas says.

"Hi." I greet.

"Connor meet Taylor."

I look at the boy with a blue quiff. Is this competition?

"Hey Taylor." I shake hands.

"Hi Connor. Lucas told me you were from Minnesota."

"Yep."

"So how old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"18. I think I asked you first."

"16."

"Cute kid."

I stare at him and drink my Sprite that I "accidentally" put little bit of beer in.

"I'm about to run your school."

"I go to the community college silly."

"Well then what are you doing at a high school party dude."

"I just graduated so."

I shrug.

"I understand. Well I'm new."

"Nice. Well I'm going to go talk to you guys later."

Taylor walks away and I sit in his spot.

"That was little awkward." Lucas comments.

"I guess. Just something is weird about that guy."

"Yeah I guess I don't have the biggest crush on him. So you really are a late birthday junior?"

"Yea my parents decided to put me in kindergarten when I was 4 turning 5. Sorry to disappoint."

"It's totally fine. Also, you're cute."

I smile.

"Really?"

"Yes and creative. You know voting is on Thursday and Friday."

"Hope I win."

"Hope you do to."

"So want my number?"

I get ready for rejection.

"Sure."

He gets his phone out.

"My number is 310-555-7205."

"Mine is 310-696-9111"

We continue chatting for a while. He talks to me about his dreams about becoming a singing sensation one day. I try to pay attention but I can't stop looking into his eyes. Suddenly Lucas comes over to me and gives me a kiss. I feel confused but then continue. I feel a surge of sparks run through me and I knew the feeling was mutual, I leapt from my seat practically taking down Lucas, mouth to mouth, hand in hand, we crash into the couch not stopping or gathering our air.

Suddenly he takes a gasp of air.

"Let's take a walk."

"I'm with you."

Suddenly I see Taylor with a girl and makeup on his face.

"What the fuck." Lucas reacts.

"Don't judge me!" Taylor responds running away with the girl and drink on hand.

"Hope that didn't kill the mood Connor."

"No worries."

He plays with my hair.

"I'm gonna call you con da bon." He teases.

"I'm good with that Luke."

I look at the time. Oh no.

"I really don't mean to kill the party vibe Luke but I have to go home soon. I kinda sneaked out and my parents will be home soon." I state.

I fix my hair and outfit.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Luke. I love you."

I see Ally talking to her friend.

"Ally I'm leaving now. My parents are almost home." I whisper.

She gives a thumbs up.

I run out. 

Suddenly I see Ryan. He's starting to walk towards me. This isn't some dumb thing with Chailey is it?

"Hi." He says.

"Uh hi. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. It has nothing to do with the president thing. Well it kind of does but not really. It's just something is bothering me."

"Ok but what were you doing outside my house?"

"Trying to find you. You snuck in to a party I see."

"Oops. I'm a rebel. Well let's walk back to my home."

We walk to my house and I let him sit with me at the porch.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. So what's wrong?"

"My parents think Chailey is my girlfriend and I wouldn't care if Chailey wasn't a little bitch sometimes and I wasn't so ready to get out the closet to them."

"Wait? So you're faking this?"

"No. I mean Chailey is fun. We watch 80s movies and eat sour patch kids. That's not the point. It's just, she is judgmental. I let it go but it's wrong to me."

"So you want out?"

"Kind of."

"Well the thing is only for 3 more days. Just continue it for that long then come out."

"I don't know how."

"Are they accepting first of all?"

"I'm not sure. We've never talked about it although I remember a couple walking together with a child. They didn't mind."

"That's a step."

"I guess you're right."

"So is yellow your favorite color?"

"Yes. I also only eat sugar when I'm not with my parents."

Now this makes sense.

"I see."

"Also, my parents aren't home until tomorrow so I've been alone."

"So you're going to Chailey's?"

He starts to tear a bit.

"No. I don't know what to do."

"We can watch movies in my TV."

Ryan gives me a hug.

"I think it will make me feel better."

"Good. My parents come home at 10 though but if you want I can lock the room and hope for the best."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure."

I take him inside the house and upstairs. This is a little weird to me but enemies can be your best friends sometimes. Also, I'm glad he forgave me for that day already. I don't like to see people sad or to make them sad.

Ryan and I lay down by each other.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask.

"Let's watch Mean Girls. It reminds me of this whole situation." He laughs. 

"Same and I love the movie."

I play it. At some point I start to get tired. Maybe I'll wake up later that night and he'll leave. Although, he does smell like a spring flower. What am I even thinking? I know Lucas and I aren't a thing but isn't this kind of cheating? Whatever. I close my eyes and hope in the morning it's back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up. I see light hair on my bed and feel a torso.

I let out a scream. Oh no. Wait why am I next to Ryan?

I wake Ryan up. He whines.

"You never left?" I whisper.

"I was going to. But then I fell asleep while watching the movie. Although I did think you were adorable while sleeping and touched your hair." He explains.

"Well how am I going to explain this?"

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Did I hear screaming?" My dad asks.

"It was just a bad dream. Hold on. Let me stretch."

I slap Ryan to get his attention.

"Go hide! This isn't time to be funny Ryan. Now please!"

"Fine."

Ryan gets up and runs to the closet.

"Come in." I tell my dad.

My dad starts walking in.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Connor. I noticed you slept in so I thought I'd come to check on you."

He starts walking around.

"Yea. That project took forever."

"What was it for?"

"Physics. It was so boring."

"I bet. So you want me to drive you?"

"Sure. I'm also hungry."

"Your mom made some pancakes with sugar free syrup and bananas."

"I'll be right there. Let me get ready. Thanks dad for checking on me. Means a lot."

Suddenly I hear a sound from the closet.

"Yeah. Just was wondering."

He starts looking at the closet.

"No wonder I was having nightmares. The floor has been making sounds all night."

"We better check that out. Well I'll see you downstairs to take you to school."

"You too. Please close the door. Thank you."

"Haha ok."

He walks out. He seemed to believe nothing was going on.

Ryan then runs out and puts on his clothing.

"I'll leave now." He says starting to walk out the door.

I quickly point to the window.

"Out the window. Remember don't speak of this to anyone."

"I won't. Although, you did make me feel better last night."

"You're welcome, Ryan."

He slowly climbs out the window. 

Last night was so weird. It felt like a dream. 

I get up and grab my clothes for the day. I decide to wear my black jumper with white hearts and jeans.

I run downstairs.

"Did you not have the alarm on today?" Mom asks.

"I must've not had the ringer on." I explain.

"Don't let that happen again. Here's your pancakes. Your dad will drive you."

"Thank you. I agree it was my mistake."

"It's alright. So how was the project?"

"Connor said it was so boring." Dad adds.

I eat my pancakes. They're kind of cold but I'm already late and they're already made so I have no other option.

"Yea. My grade is a B in the class but it's not interesting to me. We had to do a project on the periodic table."

"That is pretty boring." Mom understands.

"Yep. Also voting is tomorrow for freshmen and sophomores and Friday is for juniors and seniors. Winners are announced Monday."

"This is quite the week for you."

"You have no idea."

I finish up my pancakes. I get a text from Monica,

"Did you not come in the bus this morning?"

"No. I slept in. I'll be there in a few minutes." I reply.

"Are you ready to go now?" Dad asks.

"Yes let's go."

I get my backpack and walk to the van.

I notice the trash can is on the floor. I pretend to not notice and get in the car.

"Such a bizarre morning." Dad comments.

"What makes you say that?" I wonder.

"Just everything. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"What did you dream about?"

I had to think of something quick. He starts driving.

"A dog attack. This is why I'm a cat person."

"Cats used to always scare me. Which is why I always was a dog person." He laughs.

I'm glad he isn't suspecting anything.

"Yea. I mean chihuahuas can be cute."

"Exactly. So how's the race going?"

"Great I guess. Hey dad?"

"Yes son."

"If someone who was an ass to you asked for advice and needed a hug, what would you do?"

"Well that's where you make compromise. It's when you put everything in the past and focus on the present.its the best you can do. If they're still an ass after that, it's their loss."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. We're here."

I get out the car. 

I see Lucas and wave. He walks over to me.

"Hey Con."

"Hi Luke."

"Last night was fun. How are you?"

"I'm good. Last night I just slept you know with pillows and stuffed animals."

Why am I so awkward? He's gonna wonder why I even mentioned that. 

"How cute. I'll see you later ok?"

"I'll see you."

The bell then rings. I'm falling in love with him more and more. 

It's lunch. I walk to the table. Honestly I don't know what I'm going to say if someone asks about last night.

"Hey Connor, so how was the party? Did you have fun for me?" Karmel asks.

"Yea. I really did." I respond.

"See Lucas?"

"We talked. There was a guy named Taylor there though. He was weird and like 30."

"Weird."

"Did you and Lucas kiss?" Ally bluntly asks.

"Um. Little."

"A little? Are you sure?"

"Ok it was practically a make out."

"Connor! This is so exciting." Monica exclaims.

"It was. I mentioned the Taylor guy because he was flirting with him at first."

"Well you're better than that Taylor guy. You're youthful and charming."

I smile.

"Thank you."

"Did Angel ever see you?" Karmel wonders.

"I don't think so. Honestly it felt like it was just us. I got lost in his eyes."

"That's so cheesy and cute. Anything else happen?"

I shrug my arms and take a big bite of my granola bar.

"Did you see Ryan?" Ally asks.

Does she know something I don't?

"I don't know. Did you?" I ask.

"I was going to tell you that I saw him outside the window. It was weird."

The bell rings. Ally and I walk out the cafeteria.

Suddenly I see Chailey walking towards us.

"Connor Franta. I'm mad at you." She exclaims

"Ok what caused you to say my whole name?" I laugh.

"Well. Ryan told me he was starting to have "feelings" again. Thankfully I was there to stop him. I reminded him of the day you hurt him."

"Why can't you let go of the past? It wasn't even our intention. We already have a real plan going. Also your outfit looks like you just left Justice." Ally attacks.

"Well we will still continue our protest and thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment. The store is for 6th graders."

"Whatever."

Chailey walks away.

"Thanks for that. She's so bitter."

"I know. Also why would Ryan have any new feelings for you if he hates you?"

"Let's just walk to class."

I try to walk fast then Ally stops me.

"Connor tell me."

"Fine I gave him advice and we hugged." I whisper.

"Oh my."

"Yep."

"It's not bad but I can't believe you forgave that easy."

"I didn't necessarily. I just understood the issue and put my input. Also he's an immature 15 year old anyways."

"Do you still have feelings?" 

I stop for a second. We walk in to class.

"Not at all."

Class ends. I see Monica walking towards Ally and I.

"You don't usually come this way." I comment.

"I know silly. I came to tell you something I'm sure you'll love me for." Monica states.

"What?"

"Set you and Lucas up for a date on Friday."

"What? How!"

"He's in my acting class and I said 'hey I know you' then we talked. He basically asked me to ask you out for him. Although I did kind of coordinate it. I thought you two could chat."

"That's so sweet of you Monica." Ally agrees.

"But." I say.

"Hey if you're not cool with it I can cancel." Monica defends.

"No I am. It's just, all so fast."

"I see. Well you're welcome. Also this is going to be another thing that will shock you. The winners are also announced on Sunday afternoon."

"Ok. I can handle that."

"Ya sure?"

"Of course."

"Ok then. See you both."

Monica then walks away.

"See you later Connor. I know you'll do great." Ally exclaims.

"Thanks."

I walk to my next class. 

Hours go by, it is now after school. I see Ryan but don't show that I noticed him. I don't want any confrontation.

I walk to the bus. For some reason, these two boys won't get out my thoughts and I have no idea how I'll tell anyone. 

"Hey Connor what's wrong?" Anushka asks.

"Nothing's wrong why?" I reapond.

"You just seem mopey. Something happen at the party?"

"The party was great. I even got my first kiss."

"With who?"

"I don't kiss and tell. Also the reason I'm acting this way is because something happened after the party."

"Please tell."

"I don't want you to tell anyone. I'll whisper."

"Go ahead."

"I gave advice to Ryan Perry last night and I think I have feelings again." I whisper.

"So?"

"This was minutes after I got my first kiss."

"No way. This is, woah. This may be a dilemma."

"Thanks for the help."

"No. I'm sorry. What I mean to say is to chose who you feel is really there for you. Someone you trust. Sometimes it's hard to listen to our mind more than our heart. Wow I sound soft. Was this helpful?"

"It was. It's ok to be soft sometimes by the way."

"Oh I know."

I get home.

"Hey honey, how's your crush going?" Mom asks.

Do I really want to tell her?

"He said hi to me today. It was cute."

"I'm glad. So life is good?"

"Yep. What food is there?"

I tend to eat when I'm having a dilemma. Anushka was right.

"There's fish tacos and avocado."

"Thank you."

I walk into the kitchen and put 2 tacos and an avocado with salt on my plate.

The day continues onto night. Nothing new happened yet when I was sitting in my room. I couldn't resist and not remember Ryan laying here. I know we both took the situation wrong. Would life be any different if I didn't decide to use that confession account? Maybe so. Yet again, I wouldn't have gotten closer to Ryan. 

Enough about Ryan. Ugh. I also remember Lucas last night. I remember his touch. Looking into those gorgeous eyes. This is hard.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm up. Today is part 1 of the biggest moment of my life. I get up and put on my fancy black button down and brown pants.

I go downstairs. 

"Ready for the day." I exclaim.

"We hope you win sweetie." Mom agrees.

I quickly eat a bowl of cereal and run to the bus.

"Have fun!" Dad insists.

I walk into the bus.

"Someone's excited to be a winner." Anushka observes.

"I guess you can say that."

"Can't wait until later today. If you win, I may even wear a dress to the ceremony."

"Do you not wear them a lot?"

"Only if I feel like it. You should feel special. Usually I could care less about events but to support a friend, fuck yeah."

"Hey thanks."

"No problem."

It's time to get off. I see Maddie waiting patiently near where the bus stops. She must be excited.

"Hi so I just remembered this morning that we were supposed to write main goals. Luckily I came early to the library and typed them right up. You're welcome." Maddie admits.

"That was nice of you. See I would've been freaking out right now."

"Understood. I'll keep this until the afternoon. Bye."

Maddie walks away as the bell rings.

Hours have past. It's been a quicker morning than usual. It's lunch and today is when the freshman and sophomores vote at the gym at 6th period.

I see Maddie walking to me.

"Connor I forgot to tell you, there's a meeting with the supervisor of activities Saturday. She wants to talk to Monica, you, and me." Maddie announces.

"Why? Wasn't she bitter." I react.

"Yes but maybe she wants to say how proud she is. She did tell me that she was sorry by the way."

"Why now?"

"Maybe she felt like there was no way. I know it's hard to forgive but please."

"I do forgive and alright. I can't wait until then."

Honestly I was offended when we simply asked for help and she basically attacked us. It was uncalled for. I'm shocked we didn't complain yet I'm glad she gave us the idea of the petition.

"Me neither. So heard you got a crush on Lucas?"

We start walking.

"Yes I do. But he likes me back so is it a crush?"

"Hm I guess not."

"He even asked me out thanks to Monica."

"Ooh."

We sit with Ally, Karmel, and Monica.

"So Connor told me." Maddie begins smiling.

"Yea. I know I'm a great matchmaker." Monica exclaims.

"I ship it." Karmel states.

I look down at my food.

"Isn't it weird to ship people in real life though? But hey I don't care." Ally questions.

"Ok yes but still. Their ship would be Lucon."

"I'm for it!" Maddie comments.

"I'm here you know." I interrupt.

"Sorry. We just think you guys are cute together."

"It's just, I don't get it. I find it kind of problematic and a lot of the times these shows and movies just do fake representation."

The girls look at me.

"I didn’t think of it that way but now it makes sense. I shipped Jonnor so hard until the writer decided to destroy it." Karmel discusses.

"Still mad about it. I haven't even watched the show in ever." Maddie adds.

"I know right!"

I realized I could totally play along with this idea.

"Although if Lucas and I do date.. I need my first gentleman."

"Wait really?" Monica wonders.

"Yes. I can't wait until the date. Keep the ship sailing."

"Please do."

"Do you think Lucas will want to sit with us this afternoon?" Maddie asks.

"Hold on. How does this voting thing work?" I wonder.

I can't believe I never found that out. Good thing I'm asking now. 

"Well every major club has a different time and section. Basically on your table, there will be your goals as president and any give aways. You will say any last words then students vote on a desk and put their ballot in the box." 

"Great and there's enough room for all of us?"

"No. It's just me, Angel, you and one more person."

"I feel bad not bringing the other girls. You guys are part of this too."

"Don't worry Connor. We will watch you. Give the seat to Lucas." Karmel insists.

"Alright."

"Hey Lucas is right there with Angel. Go talk to him."

"What do I say?"

"Just say hi."

"Hey Lucas." Ally exclaims.

I see him turn around and I smile and wave. 

"Oh look he turned around. Go. There's no reason to be shy." Ally insists.

I confidently walk to Lucas.

"Hi Lucas. Hi Angel." I introduce.

"Hi Connor. We were just talking about you." Angel says.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yea. By the way I know you were at my party. I'm not mad. Did you try the guac?"

"Yes it was fantastic. Did you make it?"

"Yes actually. Anyways, what made you come to this table?"

"I was wondering if Lucas wanted to sit at our table for the voting this afternoon."

"I'd love to Connor. Also can't wait until our date tomorrow." Lucas exclaims.

That was easier than I thought. I think he really is in love with me. 

"You guys are so cute together." Angel comments.

Suddenly I see Ryan walking by.

"Hi. You must be Connor's new friend." Ryan addresses.

"Yea. Connor, you know him?"

I thought I was done with him. Why won't he go away?

"Yep. He's a freshman and his name is Ryan. He's thinking of a plan to destroy me with his friend Sharpay." I explain.

"Sharpay?" 

"It's an inside joke."

"Her real name is Chailey. Can't wait to see you this afternoon." Ryan advises.

"Why would we see you this afternoon?" Lucas questions.

"Micah said Chailey and I can sit with him."

"Because no one else would." I comment.

"Someone's scared."

"I'm not at all. See you then."

"Also, I'm the senior president and Connor is way more qualified. Even if he doesn't win, he isn't going anywhere. Right Connor?" Angel argues.

"Uh right."

Lucas then gets up and gives me a hug and pat on the back.

Ryan rolls his eyes and walks away. The competition is just getting started. One thing I'm not sure is if he's just acting, being real, or it's a mix of both.

The bell rings. Maddie and Ally come over while Lucas and Angel pick up their backpacks and leave. Lucas gives me a peck on the cheek. 

"I see that went well." Maddie asserts.

"It really did. Honestly what was I even worried about? Rejection?"

"I think we all fear that. But look how far you've gotten." Ally explains.

"Right. I'm happy about that. Thanks."

"Yea. Well I'll catch up with you guys later. Connor remember come at like 1:15 to help set up." Maddie clarified.

Ally and I walk out the cafeteria.

It's time to walk to the gym. As I walk in, I see few big clubs such as the cultural club and the woman's rights club. Right next to both is the GSA club. Ryan, Micah, Chailey, and Javs are in the opposite side of us. Why would Javs come? That's my thought too.

"Ready to lose little bitch face?" Javs snarks.

"I don't know. Are you?" I laugh.

I sit down between Lucas and Maddie.

"You realize you'll have to pretend to like the other table?" I whisper to Angel.

"I know, when I was in the Yoga club. I pretended to like Sarah Michael because I was presenting her an award. I got this."

A lady gives Angel a microphone.

People start walking in. 

"Hey everyone. I'm Angel Georgina, senior president of the GSA. If you have any questions about what the candidates Connor Franta and Micah Johnson have to offer, come and ask either."

"Vote for him!" Ryan points to Micah and yells.

"Can I have the mic?" I ask Angel.

I see people walking around. I'm not gonna have Ryan win this battle.

"Hey everyone I'm Connor. You probably don't know much about me or care but pick for someone who you think shows actual representation. I mean does it make sense to you for someone that isn't LGBT or even been an ally for 5 months a true representative?" I claim.

Chailey takes the mic.

"Why is it a big deal? I think we have enough representation!" She complains.

"Really Chailey? You're a young woman. Don't you think there's not enough representation for girls?"

"It's just how the world works."

"It's not how it has to though. Why should a guy have to represent you? That's not real representation. Representation is important because it shows how all of us have something different but we are all equal."

Chailey puts the microphone down. I won that one.

Anushka walks to our table.

"That was great. You dragged her good." She applauds.

"Thanks I was really just educating her."

"Good. Well I voted for you." 

"You're so kind."

"So when do juniors and seniors vote tomorrow?" Lucas wonders.

"In the morning." Angel reminds.

"How do you think I did?" I ask.

"If that speech doesn't help, this school is full of idiots."

"True that." Lucas agrees.

"How long do we have?" I ask.

"Until school ends. Are you fidgety?"

"Kinda. I just can't wait. These kinds of things make my mind go everywhere."

"I got you."

Lucas holds my hand tightly. I smile at him.

About an hour later, the bell rings to go home. I feel really good about this. Also I think it's time to tell Anushka about the Lucas thing.

"I need to tell you something." I tell her.

"What?"

"You know Lucas? We are sorta kinda starting to be a thing."

"No way!"

She looks shocked.

"Yes and we are going on our first date tomorrow."

"Your parents are ok with it?"

"I actually haven't told them yet."

"What the? You rebel."

"I'll tell them though. I'm just scared they'll say no."

"I noticed something."

"What?"

"You're scared of the word no."

"PSSSH no I'm not."

"But you are and honestly you need to be more confident than that."

I can't believe this. She's actually kind of right.

"I mean I guess."

"Yes. I only say it because I'm your friend. Sorry if it was rude."

"No, not at all. I will tell them."

The bus comes to a stop.

"Good luck." She affirms.

I come home and run inside excited into the living room. My mom and dad are sitting in the couch.

"Someone's happy. What happened?" Dad asks.

"I just day 1 of 2 of voting and I may have won this debate with this girl."

"Congratulations."

I hesitate to talk about the date.

"Also I'm going on a date tomorrow night sorry for the late notice. It was soon."

"A date?" Mom asks.

"Yep. With Lucas."

"Oh. Well I don't know."

"Mom, I'm ready. It's just a date."

"That's true."

"Honey, let him go on his first date. I'm sure it will be fine. Have him home by 10." Dad insists.

"Fine. Connor I'll let you go on your date."

I jump of joy.

"I just wanna meet him first." Mom discloses.

"I'll tell him." I understand.

I run to my room and call Lucas.

"Hello?" Lucas answers.

"Hi Lucas it's Connor. So I told my parents about our date."

"What did they say?"

"They want to meet you before and I need to be home by 10."

"I'm cool with that. What do your parents work as? I wanna impress them well."

"My dad is a doctor and my mom worked for the peace corps."

"Nice."

"You don't need much to impress. They're good people."

"Still Connor. Also where would you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Cheesecake Factory?"

"Expensive but we'll do it."

"Sounds good."

"See you then. Con da Bon."

That name is so cringy yet so sweet. 

"See you then Luke."

"Bye."

"Bye. I l-see you."

I hang up. I almost was going to say I love him but I just can't do it. I've never been this in love with someone before.


	16. Chapter 16

The alarm goes off. I'm so excited for today. I put on some jeans and a flannel top.

"Made you an omelet, my future winner." Mom boasts as I walk downstairs.

Brandon is sitting in his high chair. 

"Good luck today." He tells me.

"Thanks lil brother." I smile.

I can't believe he's been paying attention. Little kids really listen to everything.

I eat my breakfast and leave. This bus ride is going to feel 100 hours long. Whenever I'm waiting for something to happen, I get so anxious that the day feels slower.

"I want this day to go fast." I tell Anushka.

"Whenever I feel anxious, I just look out the window and try to think of other things. Sounds hard but it works for me."

"I'm gonna beat the Micah guy."

"That's the spirit."

"And the date will go great."

The bus stops. I see the clique.

"Hi." I greet.

"I brought you some of my Karmel caramel latte for good luck." Karmel shows.

"Thanks Karmel. It means a lot."

"And my teacher said I'm allowed to participate today and sit with you at the table today." Ally announces.

"Wow. That's great."

"I know. I probably should go help Maddie set up. See you there." 

"See you."

"Also good luck on the date and if it goes great, you know who to thank." Boasts Monica.

"I will."

The bell rings. I walk into the gym. I sit with Maddie, Ally, and Angel.

"Good to see you here." I tell Ally.

"You too."

I see Ryan, Chailey, Micah, and Javs.

Ryan walks to me.

"What do you want Ryan?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you." He whispers.

"Whatever you need to say to him, you could say to us." Maddie sasses.

"Actually I'll talk to you later."

"Ok bye." I laugh.

I feel a bit intimidated as all the juniors and seniors walk in. I also hope they vote right. But hey, they're smarter. They should know what representation is. 

I see Lucas walk by and smile at me. I wave back. Maddie and Ally look at me.

"What?" I turn red.

"You're in love." Ally teases.

Hours pass since the voting. Today was an interesting day. At lunch, we practically talked about the date and what I was going to wear. I told them I always go for the button down or tux. Then it was Ms. Hannigan's class. Let me tell you that was interesting. We talked about relationships. But it wasn't heteronormative? It's like she knew or just wanted to be inclusive. 

As soon as the bell rings, I feel exhilarated. 

I get inside the bus. I'm excited for tonight.

"So are you ready for your date?" Anushka starts.

"I guess so. I can't believe it. This is my first ever and I really hope it goes well." I explain my emotions.

"I know it will be great. I just know it."

"But how do you know?"

"He seems to be really into you. Yesterday I saw him look at you while you were talking. He smiled."

Maybe he really does. I just want this to work out. 

"Hope you're right."

The bus stops.

"Tell me how it goes Monday. Actually just text me!" Anushka commands.

"I will make sure." I exclaim. 

I get out the bus and run inside.

"Ready for your date?" Mom teases.

"I am. Can't wait for you to meet him."

"Can't wait to see him. Want a smoothie just so you won't be too hungry before?"

"Please."

We both walk to the kitchen. She grabs strawberries, a banana, berries, and milk.

"Thanks mom."

I go upstairs with my drink. The clique and Maddie are all texting me about their dating experiences and weird stories they've heard.

I wait for what feels like for hours. He's supposed to pick me up at 7. 

Finally, I look out the window and see Lucas in his car pull up to the drive way.

"He's here!" I exclaim.

My mom and dad run towards me as I walk to the door.

"How do I look?" I ask mom.

My mom moves my hair more to the side.

"Perfect."

I open the door and breathe.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Franta. I'm Lucas Fraiser." He introduces.

He's wearing a suit and it looks so good on him. 

"Hey Lucas. Come on in. Make yourself at home." Dad insists.

Lucas takes a seat on the couch. I sit next to him.

"So, you're a senior?" Mom questions.

"Yeah. I'm 17. Actually I won't be 18 until later this year in November." Lucas explains.

"Wow. Any plans for college?" 

"Yes actually. I'm going to Cal State Fullerton this fall."

"That's pretty close. Why did you decide there?" Dad asks.

"I don't feel comfortable being too far away. I enjoy being here."

"Southern California is a pretty good place."

"Yea. Also I got a baseball scholarship."

"Impressive."

"So where are you kids going tonight?" Mom wonders.

"Cheesecake Factory." Lucas responds and smiles.

"Fancy. Have fun."

"Thank you. We better get going."

Suddenly a thought comes to my mind. I know in boy-girl relationships, the boy pays, so who is paying tonight? Who came up with these rules anyways?

I get up and Lucas holds my hand. In this moment, I feel happy.

"Bring him home by 10." Mom insists.

"We'll make sure to be back by then." I address. 

"Please and also don't break his heart or I will mama bear."

"Haha. Ok let's go."

That was embarrassing.

We walk to the car. The car is a silver Toyota with black leather seats. I get inside.

I stay kind of silent not knowing how to start a conversation.

"So are you thinking of being a singer?" I ask starting the conversation.

"Kinda. I do it for fun. Nothing professional yet."

"I'm sure you're great. Sing for me."

"Now?"

"If you're comfortable."

He starts to sing "Stitches” by Shawn Mendes. His voice sends pleasant shivers down my spine. Every note is glorious.

"Woah." I comment.

"I don't think I'm that good."

"What? You're perfect."

"Well thank you. You know last summer at this camp I worked at, I taught this vocal class."

"See? They wouldn't have hired you if you weren't good."

"That's true."

We make it to the restaurant. 

"Not to make this awkward but who pays?" I question.

"I asked you out so I pay. Don't worry."

That gives me a sigh of relief.

"Table for 2 please." Lucas requests.

"Ok there's a 10 minute wait. Name?" The cashier asks.

"Lucas."

"Lucas we will have your table ready ASAP."

"Thank you."

Lucas and I sit and wait.

"So you're from Australia?" I begin.

"Yea. Sydney. I came to America in the fourth grade."

"Wow. How was it adapting to a whole other country? I mean Minnesota to California was hard for me in the beginning."

"It was little hard. Like word uses and the school systems are different. Also winter there feels like summer here so that was a change."

"We want on a family trip there once. The beach is so beautiful."

"Oh I know. I miss it."

"Minnesotan winters though. Right now I'd not want to even be outside."

I feel so comfortable with him. I'm so happy Monica set this date up.

"I bet."

The cashier than says Lucas' name. Our table is ready. We walk to our seats.

"Hi my name is Kellie and I'll be your server tonight. What drinks can I get you guys started with?" 

"I'll have water." I request.

"Me too." Lucas agrees.

"I'll get those right away." Kellie responds.

Kellie walks away.

I look at the menu. I'm picky when I'm out eating with people. I love salads but I've heard people say eating salads on dates is lame. I look at the steaks and fish.

"What are you thinking of having?" I ask.

"I think some shrimp. You?"

"Either the steak or salmon."

"Sounds good."

"Yea. Also about that camp. Tell me about it. I'm curious."

"Well I volunteer every summer. It's almost like a resort. They have a pool, kitchen, air conditioned rooms, and different sports."

"That sounds really fun."

"It is. If you wanted to go, you could."

"Oh I couldn't. I'd probably miss my little brother too much."

"There's a preschooler and preteen program there."

"I know what I might do this summer then." I smile.

I doubt I'd actually go. But just imagine the both of us having a summer together. I'm imagining seeing him by the pool.

Kellie smiles at us and places our drinks on the table.

"I'd love to see you there." He tells me

"My first job was a life guard."

"Were you any good?"

"I saved a kid once."

"Impressive. Maybe they'll hire you. When will you be 17?”

"September 12."

"You're almost 16 and a half. That's good."

"I guess. I kinda don't like being this young."

"Young is great. Who wants to be old?"

"True. What are you thinking of studying at CSUF?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe literature. I do love writing."

"I love poetry. I write some sometimes."

"Nice."

Kellie then comes back to write our orders.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asks.

"Yea. I'll have the chargrilled culotte steak, medium rare." Lucas orders.

"And I'll have the Thai glazed salmon." I request.

We give our menus.

"Coming right up." Kellie insists.

"I ordered steak. I know it's gonna take a while." Lucas jokes.

"Yea. Well I'm sure if you're enjoying yourselves, time will go pretty fast."

"True. Actually, where has the night gone?"

Kellie then walks.

"So you know Ryan?" He asks.

"Yep. I know him."

"Was there ever something between you two?"

I honestly pause. I wonder what makes him think to ask this. 

"No. What happened was, I thought it was a good idea to use a confession Instagram account to find people who would sign the petition to nominate me."

"Was Ryan on there?"

"Yep. Then I found him and I guess his phone got taken away. Then I made him uncomfortable. I didn't even mean to. So now he sorta hates me. Although he asked me for advice a few days ago."

I just said basically the whole truth. I didn't have to mention the fact we slept in the same bed that night.

"Wow. I see why he would be upset but you apologized. You didn't mean any harm. I came out when I was your age. Honestly it would've killed me if I was. I think Ryan will get over it. He just seems like an interesting kid."

"I came out 2 years ago. I agree. Also he eats sugar when his parents aren't there. So that makes sense."

"Again. Interesting. But who's the girl that's always with him that you called 'Sharpay'?"

"Chailey is this Mormon girl. She also smelled my hair like my 2nd day of school. My hair is nice but that was really weird."

"It is nice but wow. You have seemed to meet interesting people. And the group of girls seems nice."

"Yea. Karmel, Monica, Ally, and Maddie are great. They want to make sure I succeed. They also were talking about ships yesterday."

"Ships?"

"Yea. They said our ship name would be Lucon."

Lucas laughs.

"That's cute though."

"I know. I also am so anxious to know if I won or not."

"I feel like you did. Even if you didn't, you're my winner."

"Oh stop. That's cheesy."

"I know but it's true."

"I guess and tomorrow I have a meeting with supervisor. She's also apparently going to 'apologize'."

"For what?"

Kellie places our meals on the table.

"Enjoy your meals." She declares.

"Thank you." We both say.

"Well she was pretty rude when Monica, Maddie, and I went to her office to see if there was a way I could run." I continue.

"Maybe at first, you seemed like the underdog. It seemed like there was no way you could win. Now? You're showing everyone wrong."

"I guess I am."

"Do you have a speech ready?"

"Nope and I'm hoping Maddie or one of the girls do it."

"Oh c'mon Connor. I know you would make your own great speech for Monday morning."

"I'll try. Actually, I know who to thank. There's just so many."

"You do seem to have had quite the 2 weeks."

Has it really been 2 weeks? It feels like a month!

"I have had a pretty good 2 weeks. It goes fast. Don't you think?"

"I agree it does."

"So you like the steak?"

"I love them here. Want some?"

I put my fork on a small piece.

"Thanks. Want some salmon?"

He puts his fork on a random piece.

"It's pretty good too."

"I know. I love fish."

"Do you like sushi?"

"Yes."

"I kinda like it. It depends on the kind honestly. But there's this really good Japanese food place around here."

"If there's a second date, we should go."

"There will be a 200th date."

I squeal. That's so cute.

"Gladly so. But also I don't mind simple dates just at home."

"What kind of movies do you like?"

"I easily cry at emotional movies but I love them. I also love Harry Potter, Hunger Games, that kind of stuff."

"I read all those books. They're good."

"I know. I'm team Peeta. Although the third movie was so intense I almost cried."

"Aw. No worries. I can be a toughie sometimes tho."

I look at the time. Already 9?

"I'll be needing that." I joke.

"Yea. What time is it?"

"9 pm."

"Should I take you home now?"

"Sure."

Kellie walks near us. 

"Bill?" Lucas requests.

"Before I get the bill, would you guys like to try our new strawberry chocolate cheesecake?" Kellie asks walking by.

"We'd love to." Lucas agrees.

"But won't it cost more money?" I ask.

"Yes but you know who's paying?"

"Right. Ok I want cheesecake."

I get scared when it comes to   
spending other people's money.

Kellie comes back with the cake. 

I take a bite.

"Oh my gosh." I exclaim.

"This is really good." Lucas comments.

Few bites later, we wait for the bill. I get a to-go box to put some cake for later. This first date was a great learning experience and very successful. 

Kellie places the bill on our table. 70 dollars is our total. I'm glad I'm not paying.

"I say that was a good meal." Lucas compliments.

"It really was worth all that money. Also this cheesecake is so good I can't believe I didn't finish it all."

"It really was. Well let's go."

We get back in the car.

"Hey Connor?"

"Yes Lucas?"

"I love you."

I never thought I'd hear those words coming from someone that's not a relative or just a friend. I know for a fact Lucas is in love with me.

"I love you too Lucas. Thanks for the date."

"You're welcome. You're a great guy."

"Who was Taylor though? Just wondering."

"Him? He was just an old friend. Also, Angel's cousin who was visiting so he kinda had to be there."

"That makes sense."

"Yea. Then I met you. That night though. That was interesting."

"Really was."

Lucas kisses me on the cheek.

We're back home. That was the best night of my life. I knock on the door.

"How was it?" Mom wonders.

"It was amazing. I even brought back cheesecake." I smile.

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome Mrs. Franta. Also, your son has such a good heart and great hair." Lucas compliments.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I'll go home now."

"Drive safe."

Lucas walks away. I go inside the house.

"You know what, I like that guy." Mom comments.

I'm so glad she sees how good he is now. I understand her initial concern.

"I'm so glad you do. He's great. He really cares about me."

"I'm happy you found someone. "

"Thanks mom."

I go up to my bed. I can't believe this day is already over. I lay down and close my eyes. I do love him


	17. Chapter 17

"Good morning Connor." I hear a voice say as I start to wake up.

I see Maddie in the side of my bed.

"Maddie? What the fuck are you doing here?" I exclaim.

"Your mom let me in. We have to meet with Monica soon for the meeting." Maddie explains as she sits down on my desk chair.

"So why did you come in my house?"

I stretch and yawn. She's going to see me in my underwear. Yikes.

"I wanted to make sure you woke up on time. Also I was home alone since an hour ago and I was bored."

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I had left over pizza. I also brought you some. It's downstairs. Your mom said no food upstairs."

"That's so nice of you. Well let me get dressed obviously."

"Ok."

"I mean can I please have my privacy?"

"Ohh. Yea sorry I'll go downstairs."

She walks out the room and goes downstairs. I grab my varsity looking leather jacket, brown shirt, and black pants. I fix my hair and go downstairs.

"So Maddie brought you pizza. I was happy to see her while I was in my pajamas." Mom laughs.

"It was a pleasure. Also, this pizza is thin crust. I thought you'd like it since it's more healthy." Maddie explains.

"Thanks." I say as I take a bite.

"And I'll be taking Maddie and you to school for the meeting. Your dad and Brandon are at the neighbor's house." Mom insists.

"Oh good."

"What's the meeting about?" 

"Basically the supervisors of activities wants to meet with us. We kind of had a rough time with her like 2 weeks ago because of us trying to get me nominated."

"Well I hope she doesn't give you a rough time today either."

"Maybe she will apologize?" Maddie considers.

"That could be it. So are you both ready?"

I finish my pizza crust and put my paper plate in the trash.

"Yes. Let's go."

Maddie and I get inside the car.

"Wow this car is nice." Maddie compliments as she buckles her seat belt.

"Thank you. I actually got it at an auction." Mom discloses.

"Nice."

"So Maddie, what do your parents do?"

"My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a mechanic." 

"Interesting."

"Yep. What do you do? Connor has never told me."

"I'm shocked. Well I retired from the Peace Corps. I'm starting my new job at the animal shelter on Monday."

"That's so cute and so cool."

"Yea. Sorry mom for not telling. You do so many great things." I apologize.

"Thanks Connor. You're my favorite again." Mom teases.

We get to school. Mom drops Maddie and I off. We both get out the car.

"Hey guys." Monica greets.

The school looks so empty. Well it is a Saturday but anyways. We go to the room where the GSA usually meets. I see the woman and a man sitting beside her. I wonder what's happening?

"Hello children." The woman introduces.

We walk in and all take a seat.

"Hi?" I respond.

"You're Connor Franta right? I'm the principal." The man greets.

"Yes I am."

"So first, I apologize on the behalf of Mrs. Larson. That was innapropiate of her to comment."

"Thank you."

"I was just astounded. I just couldn't think about a new student coming in and winning. Seeing your impact, I can see it now."

"But why did you say 'people change' and defend Micah?" Maddie asks.

"There's a reason. Because I used to be homophobic growing up but then I had a friend who happened to be lesbian. She's not around anymore."

"I'm so sorry." I comment.

"Oh no. She's doing great. She's in Hawaii owning a fruit stand at the beach. You won't believe how much she's making!"

"How much?" Monica wonders.

"200 a day. Can you believe that?"

"No. Wow I want a fruit stand."

"Ok so back on topic." The principal interrupts.

"Right sorry."

"The point is. I heard what had happened this election. Micah is disqualified and I'm thinking of changing the rules. Yes diversity is important but it should be proportionate." 

"Thank you. Wait he's disqualified? So am I the automatic winner?" I wonder.

"Sadly not quite. There is a 99% chance although."

I hope I'm not getting my hopes up.

"Wait I'm confused."

"Connor, if you didn't get at least half of the votes in general, the president from last year is automatically re-elected." Maddie discusses.

"Oh. Well that crushed my hope a little."

"It shouldn't at all Mr. Franta. I could tell you one thing. I looked at the votes and never have I seen such a turn out at this event." Mrs. Florence assures.

"Thanks."

"And also, I'd like to congratulate Ms. Maddie and Ms. Monica for also welcoming you. It really shows our school's true colors."

"Thank you. He's practically one of us." Monica boasts and touches my shoulder.

"I remember meeting him on his first day. He had no idea what was coming." Maddie gushes.

"Right. Well you're all excused. Thanks for agreeing to come all of you."

Maddie, Monica, and I walk out the library. I text my mom saying we are done.

"So tomorrow is speech writing day." Monica remembers.

Does this mean she's going to help me? Please let it be.

"Yes. I kinda have an idea but I don't know." I respond.

"No worries. We will help. Karmel and Ally should join us." Maddie suggests.

"Good idea. More the better."

"This is a really random question and you may think I'm nuts but would you ever get your nails done?" 

"Oh yeah. I've seen some guys do it online to make a statement on gender roles. It's cute." Monica comments.

I look at my nails. They look terrible.

"Maybe. I just don't know. Although my fingernails need something because they look tragic." I explain.

"Oh c'mon. Even Harry Styles painted his fingernails. It was for a cause but it looked so nice." 

"I don't even have nail polish."

"I have a ton. I'll bring the black paint unless u want purple or something."

"I'd prefer a navy blue first off. Second, stop peer pressuring me."

"Pssh."

I see my mom.

"Ok bye guys. Maddie please tempt him on the ride home." Monica teases.

"I'll be happy to." Maddie laughs.

We both get in the car.

"Hey Mrs. Franta. I have a question." Maddie starts.

"Yes?" She wonders.

"What's your view on gender roles?"

"Well I think that many are outdated and really, we shouldn't judge what people do based on their gender."

"She's peer pressuring me to do my nails. I mean my nails do look terrible right now but I don't know." I interrupt.

"If it makes you happy, do it. It's something new and I've heard getting nails done reduces stress. Just don't make me pay for them."

"Oh we were going to do it tomorrow but not professionally." Maddie makes clear.

"I see now. Well I don't mind if he does or not."

Maddie then looks at me with a grin.

"Fine I'll do them." I decide.

"Yay."

"Maddie, this is your house right?" Mom questions.

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Franta."

Maddie gets out the car.

"No problem."

She closes the door and we go towards home.

"So tomorrow is when you find out if you win or not. Huh?"

"Yep. I'm so ready."

"I bet. Well I also hope u get good rest."

"I can only try."

We get to the driveway of the house.

I get out my mom's car and see Ryan.

"Who's that?" Mom asks.

"Ryan Perry. He's the guy I saw practice coming out in the bathroom."

"Oh. What's he doing here?"

Ryan walks toward us. He looks nervous.

"Hi Connor, is this your mom?" He wonders.

"Yes I'm Connor's mom. I'll let you 2 kids talk and I'll go inside the house." Mom decides.

Why did she leave me here with him? She walks away.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Ryan explains.

"Let's sit in the porch and talk then."

Ryan and I sit. I am curious what he has to say. I still remember the last time he was here. I just hope he never brings it up.

"So today is going to be a complicated day for me. Actually this hour, the rest of the day depends on the outcome of whatever occurs." He tears.

"Are you.." I start.

"Yep. Oh and Micah said if he loses that Javs is going to beat me up."

My level of concern builds up.

"What? That's so messed up!"

"Exactly and I don't think I can handle the next few days or even months. I just don't know what to do Connor. I know you have Lucas and those girls but what about me? Who's going to protect me?"

"Who said you had to come out today?" I try to reason.

"About that. My parents saw my search history and saw that I looked up pride stuff.”

"What did they say?"

"They said they wanted to talk to me about it. I said for them to give me a minute. It's been 10."

"You're going to have to Ryan. Also, you will find someone just like I did and I won't let Javs hurt you."

"How?"

"Our principal told me Micah was disqualified anyways. I'll tell Lucas and we'll think of something."

"Lucas."

"What?"

"I actually never stopped having a crush on you and honestly it did break my heart when I saw you two."

I give Ryan a hug across his shoulder.

"You're fifteen and have so much to live for. You will find someone. Maybe not now, but one day. On Monday, I promise no one will hurt you."

Ryan starts to cry.

"I'm not crying." he wipes his tears

"Want me to take you home? I can help if you want."

"How would you help?"

"If you let me, I'll show you."

"Fine."

I pat his back. My mom walks outside.

"We're having a moment here. Also, I'm walking him home." I explain to her.

"Oh. Ok."

She walks back inside.

Ryan and I start walking.

"I'm sorry for being such a whiney bitch after what happened." Ryan apologizes.

"Don't worry. I'm sorry for being shady and doing that confessions idea." 

I can't believe I actually am apologizing for it for the first time. Just because it was genius didn't make it ok.

"It's fine. Actually, maybe it was a good thing.."

"How?"

"I've never been apart of a drama. Yea I get bullied but that gets boring and well I got used to it."

Someone telling me they "got used to it" is the saddest thing ever.

"Wow. Well you don't deserve it."

He stays silent.

"So here is my house."

The house looks pretty standard but small. There's a garden outside and the house is white with bricks on the sides.

I knock on the door.

"Connor. I don't know about this." Ryan thinks.

"Just breathe."

Suddenly a woman with brown wavy hair, a black tanktop, and white jeans opens the door.

"Hello? Ryan where were you and who's this?" she greets.

"Hi Mrs. Perry. I'm Connor Franta. I go to school with Ryan and basically he came by my house in an urgent time of need."

"What did he need?"

"Comfort and hope of acceptance. May I come in?"

"Uh. Sure."

I see his dad sitting down in the couch. What did I get myself into?

"Ryan what's going on?" he asks.

"You'll see. I hope you understand." Ryan cries.

"So from what I heard, you saw little Ryan looking up pride stuff right?" I start.

"Yes." His mom responds.

"Do you see anything wrong with your son having an interest in that?"

"not at all. Now that I think of it, looking at his search history may have been too far. We didn’t mean for him to feel this way.”

"I love Ryan no matter what." his dad says.

"First off, Ryan eats sugar sometimes." I expose.

"Oh we know that part. He's been sneakily eating sugar since he was 9. We are just amazed how he still keeps his beautiful shape."

Ryan starts to smile a little with tears coming.

"Ok next. What Ryan wants to tell you guys is he doesn't want to be seen as any less just because of who he loves. He's gay. I can tell you both are accepting people but please protect him from those who might try to be prejudiced against him. Ryan is still the same Ryan you always knew and loved."

"We know. I can never hate him. I accept you." Mr. Perry agrees.

Ryan's parents hug him. This was easier than I thought.

"Mr. Franta thanks for coming." Mrs. Perry smiles.

"You're welcome."

"Although, can you let us have a family moment. I'm sorry."

"Oh no. It's fine. See you later."

I walk out the door. I can't believe I actually helped someone like that. I feel good about myself. Tomorrow is a pretty scary exciting day. Tomorrow is when the winner is announced and the girls possibly are going to paint my nails. I'm all for breaking gender roles. One thing I am concerned about though is how I actually will protect Ryan. Why do I keep getting myself into things? Oh well.


	18. Chapter 18

It's Sunday. The sky is clear although there is a cold mist. I haven't heard from Ryan since yesterday but I'm glad he's ok.

I get a text from Karmel saying that we are meeting at her house and she will have the coffee and nail polish ready. This day is going to be interesting.

I go downstairs dressed casual with my polo shirt and jeans.

"Good morning everyone." I greet walking downstairs.

"Good morning Connor." Dad exclaims.

"So today is going to be a special day. He's going to be writing his speech and apparently the girls are going to have some fun with him and paint nails."

"Ooh. That's something new."

"Yea. I'll probably do dark blue." I respond.

"If it makes you happy, go for it."

"Thanks. Also my nails look dirty so it might help the look." 

I smile. I'm glad he's accepting of the idea. I was kind of worried.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. It's Karmel.

"Hey hey hey." She greets.

"Hi Karmel." 

"I came to pick you up. I have the lattes and mani-pedi Kit. Monica will bring the nail polish."

"Ok. We can go now."

"I'll see you guys later today." I announce to my parents.

"Bye honey. Have fun." Mom notes.

I close the door and walk to Karmel's car.

"So how was the meeting?" She asks.

"Good. Mrs. Larson apologized and Micah may be disqualified." I assure.

"That's good."

She starts driving.

"Yea. Except Ryan told me something about Micah and Javs beating him up if Micah doesn't win."

"Oh no. That's bad."

"Yes. I think we should think of a plan to help him if we can."

She look down and raises her eyebrow.

"I just don't know. I feel bad for him but I don't know. Let's just wait to tell the others."

"Ok. I also can't wait to do nails."

I hope to not let Ryan down.

"I can't wait either. Maddie told the group chat when you finally said yes."

I laugh. We make it to Ally's house. I knock on the door.

"Hey come on in." Ally greets.

Maddie and Monica are sitting in the table between the table room and kitchen.

"I got the navy blue paint." Monica exclaims.

"Yay." I assert.

"So would you like to paint your nails now or later?" Karmel asks.

"Now. Let's get it over with. Also, I need to tell you guys about something."

"Well sit on the chair. Let's chat. Each of us will do a hand or foot. " Maddie explains.

I sit down. The chair has a comfortable red cushion.

"Maddie, you know how to do nails?"

"My older sister Lena showed me. I think it's not too hard. Besides, I'm doing your left foot."

"Ah. I see."

Karmel and Monica are in charge of hands while Ally and Maddie do feet. This is so nice of them.

"Wait can you do a clear coat on my feet? I feel more comfortable with that." I clarify.

"Sure." Monica agrees.

They first start with trimming my nails.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ally wonders.

I try to think of what to say. 

"I helped Ryan come out yesterday. Which was great. I love helping people."

"That's so sweet of you. I mean if you want to be friends with Ryan then go ahead."

"Yes but not only that. He told me Micah and Javs threatened to beat him up if I win."

Shockingly none of them put more pressure on my nails after I said that.

"That's messed up." Monica comments.

They start to nicely shape my nails with this buffer.

"Exactly and I kind of promised Ryan that I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. I feel like I probably messed up again."

"No. Not at all. Maybe we can all do a little plan together. " Maddie suggests.

"I love our plans. Maddie, you're practically part of the Pink Clique now." Karmel gushes.

"Nah. I like being my own independent awkward person."

"True. Suit yourself. But what plan should we do?"

"Let's get Lucas involved."

"How? I don't even think he likes Ryan." I discuss.

"So? Connor, if he doesn't want to help a young boy in trouble just because of slight drama, it kind of shows what kind of person he is. Sorry." Ally exclaims.

She's right. I hope Lucas has the heart to help.

"I think you're right. Well when are the winners presented?"

"After school but we should be on the lookout for Ryan all day since obviously Micah will find out he lost soon."

"Yes, good idea."

They all start opening the nail paint and painting my nails. It feels so fresh and nice.

"Then we humiliate him or is that too much?" Karmel wonders.

"Nah. Let's give those two what they deserve." Monica agrees. 

"Please."

"Oh. This is going to be great." Ally laughs.

"I reminded Javs of the time he kissed a dog at that Halloween party." Maddie remembers.

"Angel's Halloween party was honestly so weird and so fun. Remember we thought there was a ghost?"

"Oh yea. It was funny. I screamed because then her dog randomly snuck up to me in the dark. Good times."

"I'm soft. I'd be just scared that whole time then randomly start laughing." I describe.

"That's so cute."

"Thanks. Although I've noticed, people take a lot of interest in my hair when they meet me lately."

"It's just fluffy and a nice color." Monica comments.

"Well thank you."

"Alright your nails are done. What do you think?" Maddie announces.

I look at my nails. They're a nice darkish blue color. My toenails are clear but it adds a nice buffed and clean tone.

"Thanks guys." I state.

"You're welcome. Now let it dry." Monica commands.

"So I'm thinking of doing the speech kind of unscripted. What do you guys think?"

"You know what you want to say?"

"Kind of. I feel like if you just put questions on my notecard, I'll know what to say."

"I'm on it." Maddie agrees.

"Is it ok if we all write it while you wait for your nails to dry? We could put the tv on." Ally suggests. 

"I'm good with that. " I agree.

Ally turns on the tv. Boy Meets World is on so I won't be bored. They all go across the hall to a room like it's a private meeting.

I wonder what they're going to put. 

20 minutes later, they're out.

"Alright. We have the questions written. We also have decided on the lattes and quesadillas for lunch." Karmel announces.

"I'm all for it. You guys took forever." I complain.

"We know. We were just debating how to write the questions and while we were at it, we were talking." Maddie defends.

"This is why we are all a great team."

"Yep."

"I think my nails are done now."

"They are. Let's go make our food.

We all walk to the kitchen. Ally takes the tortillas out.

"Wait, do they know how to heat up tortillas in Minnesota?" Karmel wonders.

"Karmel! You can't just ask people from states if they know how to heat up tortillas." Monica exclaims.

"No worries. I do know in fact how to heat up tortillas. I'm just scared of burning myself." I explain.

"Oh. I can help if you want."

"Nah. I'll try it."

"Go ahead. Go first."

I place the tortilla on the pan. I notice it turning little brown so I turn it over. I only burnt my hand a little. Good job me.

I grab a plate and put a lot of cheese and some guacamole.

"Wow you didn't do so bad." Maddie comments.

"Well thanks."

"And here's your latte." Karmel offers.

I walk to a chair near the table. It's still little messy from earlier.

"What time should I get the email?" I ask.

"1 pm."

"What time is it?"

"1:28. OH MY GOSH CHECK YOUR STUDENT EMAIL RIGHT NOW." Karmel exclaims from excitement.

I go into my phone and check. There's a new message from Angel. I close my eyes.

"Someone read it for me." I command.

Maddie grabs my phone.

"Connor! Our cheesy genius plans worked! You won."

My heart starts pumping fast. This is such an exciting thing. It was all worth it.

"Thank you so much."

We all give a big group hug.

The rest of the afternoon, we sit and talk. I'm so honored I found this group of friends. 

"I have to go home now." Karmel proclaims looking at her phone.

"Oh. Ok I'm ready if you are." I respond.

I get up. We all give hugs again. 

"We'll see you tomorrow. Also, we will make sure Lucas meets with us." Ally explains.

"Bless. I'll see you all tomorrow."

I grab the notecard and start walking out with Karmel. I read the questions. I notice one says 'Who are you the most thankful for this success' and another says 'What is a lesson you have learned?'

I think I know what I'll say.

"I just read the questions." I tell Karmel as she drives.

"Yea. Do you think you'll know what to say?"

"Definitely. I have a lot to be thankful for."

"I can't wait to hear what you'll say." 

I finally get back home. 

"See you tomorrow Karmel. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye Connor."

She waves and smiles then drives away. I'm very excited to share the news. I open the door and run inside. My parents are sitting on the couch.

"Did you win?" Dad asks hesitantly.

"Yes!" I jump like a happy 5 year old on Christmas morning.

"I'm so proud of you." Mom congratulates.

"Thank you."

"Hooray! We should get ice cream." Brandon claps and suggest.

"We should. I want Cold Stone."

"It's 5 and it's Sunday. Hey why not?" Mom thinks out loud.

Brandon and I high five. 

"Hey your nails are blue." Brandon notices.

"Yea. I thought it would be something new. Do you like them?" I wonder.

I'm a little worried what he'd say.

"I think it's a cool color." 

"Aw thanks."

I consider that acceptance.

"Let's all get in the car. You also wrote your speech?" Dad wonders.

"Yes. It's actually a pretty special one. I'll let you guys read it tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

We go in my mom's car. I can't believe all our hard work and planning has all lead up to this. I can wait to see Lucas tomorrow and give him that celebratory hug. If something happens with Ryan, we all have a plan. I just can't let him down this time. I won't tell my parents about it though.

We get to Cold Stone. I enjoy myself some coffee flavored ice cream. This is a great ending to a pretty decent day. I just am so curious what tomorrow will bring.


	19. Chapter 19

I get up feeling so rushed. I feel as if the world will end if everything isn't perfect. I know I'm over exaggerating again. I put on my black long sleeve shirt and jeans. I quickly grab a bagel and walk out.

"Good luck today." Mom exclaims as I walk out.

"Thanks." I smile.

I walk inside the bus.

"Seeing from your smile, I can tell you won." Anushka notices.

"I sure did. Today is going to be the best." I discuss.

"Have a speech ready?"

"I thought one out. I hope it doesn't sound too cheesy."

"Cheesier the better. Just like pizza."

I laugh.

We get to school.

"I'll see you probably after my speech." 

"See ya."

I see Lucas and think it's the perfect time to tell him. Hope he's ok with it.

"Lucas, hi." I greet.

"Hey Con, what's up."

"So I'm going to need some help."

"With what? I'll do anything."

"Micah and Javs are planning to beat up Ryan and I promised him I wouldn't let him get hurt."

"Oh."

"So?"

I see Maddie walking over.

"Yea hi. Did Connor tell you the plan?"

"He's telling me right now and I don't know. I mean I'm sure he's a good kid but how will we help?"

"I already have a plan in my head that I won't tell any of you about but what I will tell you is I want you both to fight Javs and Micah."

"No thanks." I back out.

"Wanna help the poor little boy or not?"

"Fine. Also I want to show I'm not 'the little pet all of you want to protect'.

"Good Connor. Let's do this."

The bell rings.

"I'll see you this afternoon babe." Lucas holds my hand.

"See you Luke." I smile.

I walk away. Today will feel long.

Hours pass. I've never experienced such a slow day. I had a lot of attention today though. A lot of people greeted me. Lunch was pretty fun. We talked more about the plan. I'm glad Lucas agreed to it. It shows how good of a person he is. 

It's after school, we walk to the gym. I'm so ready but also very nervous. The gym is crowded. There's some music in the background. It's all just so much at once.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the GSA club finals. Today is a very special one. Today we will find out who will become the president of the club. This is an honorable moment. Who's ready for the moment of truth?" Angel speaks.

Everyone cheers.

"Our 2016-2017 GSA club president is...Connor Franta."

Everyone claps.

"Show them what you got!" Maddie cheers.

I walk up to the podium. I take a big breath. Angel smiles and gives me an award.

Everyone in the audience looks at me. I look at the card.

"Hi everyone, I'm Connor Franta. I'm not sure if you know me or not but anyways thanks for voting for me. I'd like to thank the amazing friends I've met the past 3 weeks. Maddie, Monica, Ally, Anushka, Karmel, thanks for accepting me. Hey, I even thank my enemies. Wouldn't be here without them. I know a few may not be happy about this and-"

"Uh Connor, love you but cut the soft stuff for now? The GSA club has 20 more minutes." Angel interrupts.

"It will be quick. I promise."

I continue,

"Well, if you want to get your anger out by being a complete bully to a young boy who doesn't deserve it. Let me tell you, that's not the answer. Also back to people I've met. I met this boy 2 weeks ago named Lucas. He's the sweetest. But also, I met this young boy named Ryan. Now I don't like him in that "lover" way. But I do wish to gain back his respect in a "friend" way. We kind of had a rough turn after I made a mistake and I want to tell him I'm sorry. Honestly the past 3 weeks taught me, new can be fun but very scary. There's always going to be people along the way that either agree and love you for who you are or people who just can't stand you for being who you are. The friends I've met the past 3 weeks saw me as a person. But really. I don't think I could've asked for better-"

I see Ryan come up to me.

"Can I get the mic?" He asks.

"Sure. Hold on."

"So yea. I couldn't ask for better. Here to finish my speech is no other than Ryan Perry."

Ryan grabs the microphone.

"Connor. First of all I forgive you and would love to be friends with you. Second, Chailey, Micah, and Javs. I'm done with you. You all played me like a puppet. You made me be someone I'm not. That's not ok with me. I recently came out to my parents and they were nothing but accepting. I'd like to thank Connor for helping me with that. I used to be the random kid that walked around just eating sugar but I don't want to be known as that anymore. I wanna just be me, Ryan Perry."

Everyone awes and claps. I see Chailey running away. I wonder if I should talk to her?

"Good job Ryan." I applaud.

"Thanks Connor."

Lucas comes up to the podium. We do a 3-way hug.

The girls all awe.

"You guys did the thing." Lucas notices.

"What?" Karmel questions.

"The awe." Ryan responds

"We can't help it." Maddie smiles.

"I love you guys." I laugh.

"You too."

"Anyways, I'm gonna go check up on Chailey."

"Why? I'd rather go to a Meghan Trainor concert." Ally sasses.

"She seems upset. I just want to talk to her."

"Fine."

I run and see her sitting on a bench near the locker rooms.

"Hey. I know you probably hate me but what's wrong?" I question.

"Ryan. Now I have no one." She responds.

I sit.

"Well Chailey, maybe you did do something wrong. Maybe you meant no harm but Ryan obviously was hurt."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Think about it. Maybe you didn't give him any chance to be himself. When he told you what happened, how did you feel?"

"Like I could change him. But that's what I learned. That you can change people like him."

"But you can't. Look at it through an open mind. He is what he is. You can't change him."

"How do you know?"

"It's been proven. I'd watch a documentary when your parents aren't home or read up."

"But how do you make friends?"

"Real friends don't try to change friends. They support eachother."

Chailey wipes her tears.

"You may be right. I'm so sorry. Ryan probably never wants to talk to me again."

"Well Ryan may get beat up soon so."

"Wait. What?"

"Micah and Javs threatened him."

"Connor! Come! Javs and Micah are about to attack Ryan!" Monica yells.

"I'll go!" Chailey announces.

"We don't need you."

"I'm here to rebuild a friendship bitch."

We all run inside. I see Lucas and Javs walking in a circle talking.

"Hey you want to protect this little baby." Javs teases Lucas.

"What did he do to you? He's the baby? You literally look 10 dude." Lucas responds.

Lucas punches Javs on the lip then kicks him. 

"Where are you going?" I fight to Micah as he starts running towards Ryan and grabs him. 

Ally kicks him from behind. Suddenly I see Mrs. Florence. 

"If none of you want suspension, I say all of you stop immediately." She pleads.

"But Mrs. Florence, Micah and Javs threatened Ryan." Chailey explains.

"Let me handle this. Micah and Javs, I got a report from Ms. Georgina. I then sent the report to the vice principal. He is waiting.

"But!' Javs defends.

"No buts. Go."

Finally, they got what they deserved.

"Wait, I'm not mad this time but who told?" Ryan wonders. 

Maddie raises her hand and laughs.

Ryan hugs Maddie. Chailey walks up to him.

"And Ryan, I am so sorry for not letting you be yourself. I made a promise that I would educate myself tonight. I know I shouldn't judge people and try to change them. That was evil." Chailey apologizes.

"Chailey. I am sorry for calling you out like that. I accept your apology and willing to be friends again. As long as you really prove to me that you are willing to be..well you don't have to be the nicest just not judgmental."

"Thanks. I promise."

"So it is 4:30. Who wants food?" Lucas announces.

"I would love to go with you guys but I need to go home and learn."

"Bye Chailey." Ryan responds.

"Bye Ry!"

Chailey runs. If she learns anything new about acceptance, she better thank me.

"I'd love to go eat somewhere. Let's all be the third - sixth wheel to the date." Karmel jokes.

"We should eat at the pizza place." I suugest.

"Good idea."

Everyone shakes their head in agreement. We all get out the gym, I see Anushka.

"Hey, you didn't go in the bus?" I wonder.

"No. I wanted to see you. That was a great speech. Also. you, Ryan. and Lucas hugging was so cute." Anushka responds.

"Well thank you."

"We all are going out for pizza. Want to come? I could drive you." Karmel suggests.

"If it's ok with the rest of you." Anushka responds.

"Yea. I could use another fellow brown girl in the crew. I'm cool with it." Monica welcomes.

"Then let's go!"

"Ok. There's 5 seats so I guess I can take the clique. you, and Maddie."

"I feel so honored right now."

Lucas, Ryan, and I go in Lucas' car. Monica, Karmel, Maddie, Ally, and Anushka go in Karmel's car. I am so happy we are all together.

"So Ryan, you're a freshman?" Lucas begins conversation.

I sit in the front passenger side and Ryan sits in the back middle.

"Yep but I turned 15 in December which makes me a superior freshman."

"So I'm sure your first year, you've probably learned a lot."

"I really did. What college are you going to?"

"Cal State Fullerton. It's not too far."

"Nice. Do you know what you want to do?"

"Probably something in literature."

"Writing is fun."

"You know, I write poetry."

"You should read us one!"

"Nah. I've read too much today."

"Fine."

We finally get to the pizza place. I can't wait to enjoy tonight. I am glad to have cleared everything up with Ryan.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucas, Ryan, and I all get out the car. We see the girls and follow them.

"So do we all want the pepperoni with sausage?" Maddie asks.

"Oh. I can't eat meat. I'll have the vegetarian." Anushka explains.

"That's ok. So a large pepperoni-sausage and vegetable. I know Connor probably will share."

"I actually will. Thank you." I grin.

We go inside and sit down on the bench while Maddie orders.

"Are we really cool with Chailey now?" Monica bluntly asks.

"You don't have to be. Just respect her. I talked to her and she just needs to learn. She really doesn't have anyone."

Ryan looks at me.

"I'm going to give her a chance." Ryan decides.

Maddie walks back.

"Good."

"Hey, our table is ready." Maddie announces.

We follow Maddie to the table. The lights are pretty dim but the atmosphere smells like heaven. We sit.

"So. That hard work payed off." Ally comments.

"It really did. I'm kinda glad it's over because it was a lot of pressure. Although, that was probably the most fun experience I've ever had. That morning I came, I wasn't expecting anything. I thought it was going to just be me alone. I met Anushka first but I didn't think we actually were going to be friends and talk." I discuss.

"Aw Connor. Honestly, you got me into actually caring about things like this. I mean, I read a school newspaper for the first time and voted for a club election."

"I'm glad I brought some impact. I also can't wait to see Fall Out Boy with you in June."

"You guys are going to see them and didn't invite me?" Maddie interrupts.

"I'm sorry Maddie. We didn't know."

"Nah. It's fine. I'm kidding with you guys."

"Wait, Connor, when in June is this?" Lucas wonders. 

"June 9. Why?" Anushka answers.

"Camp starts June 11."

The waitress places both pizzas and water on our table. We grab our slices and put it on our plates.

"So?" Karmel wonders.

"I work there every summer. I was curious."

"I see. I am looking for a summer job. What is this camp like? I mean, I probably won't work there but I'm curious now."

"It's almost like a resort. They have all sorts of activities such as swimming and singing."

"It sounds fun." Ryan mentions.

"Yea. You have to be 15 and a half to be a camp counselor too."

"I'm interested then. I will be 15 and a half on June 5 actually."

"Let's wait until it gets closer. then we can chat."

"So, what are your ideas for the Valentine's dance?" Ryan asks me.

"Ok I may need all of you for one last plan." I joke.

The table laughs.

"Well you have some time. Really the GSA president's duty is how to make it inclusive." Maddie explains.

"Doesn't seem too hard and sounds fun."

"I say it is. I can't wait to start working with you."

"Me neither. Also, Monica, Ally, and Karmel, I had the most fun with you guys. I've never had such great friends. Don't worry, there's plenty of fun plans to come."

"Aw. Can't wait." Karmel comments.

"You're such a great guy. Before, we were talking about how cool it would be to have a boy join our group. Then that Monday, it all came true." Monica adds.

"Enough of the gushy stuff. Let's all cheer for Connor and how we gave those 2 homophobes what they deserve." Lucas insists.

We all cheer and put our drinks up. We spend the night just talking. I couldn't have asked for better friends..or better pizza.

About 2 hours later, I get home. I wave to Ryan and Lucas. My mom opens the door and congratulates me. I've never felt so proud of myself.

I go upstairs and lay down in my bed. I think. The past 2-3 weeks have been a learning experience for me. I learned that the unknown scares us all. Honestly, I recognize this feeling. It's the same feeling I had 2 years ago. I never thought I'd revisit it. I remember not knowing what would happen. I feared rejection. Just like Anuska said. It was time for me to get out of my comfort zone. In just a few weeks, I had made friends, made enemies, and probably made some frenemies from just doing what I really wanted to do. I wanted to be something. Now I got it. 

Just like they say, life doesn't wait


	21. Epilogue

At last. It's the second best day of the school year. The last day. I should be energetic and empowered but right now I'm so tired. 

My mom knocks on the door.

"Hey honey. Are you ready for your last day of the 11th grade?"

I groan.

"I know. It's exciting. Now get up and don't miss the bus. I'll make you coffee." She insists.

I get up. It's the last day so I make effort to put on a striped shirt and some brown shorts.

I go downstairs and eat my breakfast.

"So what's Lucas up to this summer?" My dad asks.

"He's going to be working at the camp. Aparently it's like a resort." I respond.

"Aw. Are you gonna miss him?"

"Of course although I may have..asked him..if he'd try to get me a job."

"What!" Mom questions.

"Yea. I was gonna tell you at some point." 

"I mean. I'm happy if you got the job but wow."

"I know. I should know by today although I doubt it."

"There's always hope."

I look at the time and grab my backpack.

"True. Well I love you guys. See you later Brandon."

Brandon waves.

I walk to the bus stop. I see Anushka isn't as tired.

"Yesterday was so fun." She exclaims.

"Yes! I can't believe we pulled off going to a concert on a school night. How do you not look tired?"

"Makeup and 2 cups of coffee can do a lot."

"I see. I had coffee too. But can we talk about how they both took their shirts off? Suddenly it got more warmer."

"I swear. I can't believe last night happened. "

"Me neither. I also hope Lucas was able to get something for me to do this summer. I'm gonna miss him if I don't."

"Aw. I understand."

"Are you and Marcos still a thing? I never understood what happened."

Remember how the president and Vice President of the GSA had to plan the Valentine's dance? Maddie and I set single people up in this mingling game. Anushka and this guy, Marcos connected so well.

"I felt no real spark. We did have a good month though."

"Well you're welcome."

Anushka laughs. We get off at school.

"I also forgot to ask you if I can get off at your stop after school since it's a short day?"

"Oh of course. It's a party."

I start walking into school and I see Karmel. She's dressed in a casual pink dress.

"Wow you're dressed nice for today." I compliment.

"Thanks. I know. It's been a tradition since kindergarten."

"Cool."

"So how was the concert?"

"Really fun."

The bell rings.

"I'll see you at the 20 minute break."

I go to my first period class. Today we are watching 21 Jump Street. I'm shocked they'd show this movie but also it's the last day and no one really cares about the rules.

Few periods and few movies later. It's the 20 minute break. I walk to see where everyone is. 

"Hey Connor. Come here." Ally insists as she waves.

I walk over to where the Pink Clique and Lucas are.

"So are you ready for college next year?" Monica asks Lucas.

"Kind of. It's definitely a big step." Lucas responds.

"I bet. Next year is senior year and I heard that's when shit gets real."

"Yea it does but it's a pretty fun year."

"Can't wait then.", she then turns to me, "So any calls yet?"

"No. I'm worried."

"It probably takes a while. When does camp start?" Ally wonders.

"Tomorrow." I respond.

"So let's hope for tonight."

"I also looked at the camp. I saw there's an opening for yoga and there's a talent show." Karmel shares.

"I like yoga."

"But would you participate in the talent show?"

"No. My singing career died when it was formal and you wanted to do karaoke."

"I bet you'll want to."

"Please no Karmel."

"I'll never paint your nails again."

"You don't have to."

"Actually, yes you should enter." Ally insists.

"You can't make me."

The bell rings.

"This isn't over." Karmel adds.

Ally and I walk to Mrs. Hannigan's class. I'm actually going to miss her. She was funny, especially during sex ed.

"I can't believe it's the last day." I comment.

"Me neither but also, I'll miss you if you go to the camp." Ally admits.

"It's pretty near by. I'm sure we can still hang out."

"I hope so."

I go inside Ms. Hannigan's room. She's standing by the door.

"Oh Connor. Give me a hug. You were the best student I've had." Ms. Hannigan insists.

I give her a hug because I'm that nice.

"I'll miss you." She says

"You too Ms. Hannigan. What are your summer plans?"

"My new boyfriend and I are going to Cancun."

"Have fun and congratulations on your new relationship."

"Thank you. What movie do you want to watch? Your choice."

"High School Musical."

"I'm on it."

I take a seat. Ms. Hannigan puts the movie on. Today has been pretty relaxing, I'm still waiting for that call though. 

Finally school is over. Everyone starts running out. Lucas catches up to me. 

"Hey Connor, I got you something." Lucas smiles.

I'm curious what it is. It's a red box. Maddie is next to me so I'm a little nervous to open.

I close my eyes and open the box. It's a silver bracelet that has a heart and his initials.

"Aww this is so sweet." I react.

I put it on.

"I even got a matching one with your initials." 

"I love you."

Lucas kisses me on the cheek when a random kid comes over.

"Hey can you sign my yearbook?" He asks.

It was almost like a cheesy Disney movie. The kid kiss blocked us. Why? It's just a yearbook signature.

"Well I got to catch the bus. See you Lucas."

"See you. They should call today."

"Hope so."

Maddie and I walk together as I walk to the bus.

"You two are so in love." Maddie teases.

"Maybe." I reply.

I get in the bus.

"I'm coming over." Maddie exclaims.

"Oh good. Hey it's the last day. Want to ride with us?" Anushka suggests.

"Sure."

Maddie squeezes in between us.

"So what are your final grades guys?" Anushka wonders.

"I'm surprised I even passed algebra 2 this time and physics but I did it. " I comment.

"Well congrats."

"And Ms. Hannigan was pretty easy. I passed PE/Health with an A."

"Same and I did really good in Algebra actually." Maddie discusses.

"Why didn't you tutor me?"

"You never asked. Oh well."

"I am glad the year is over. School stresses me out." Anushka explains. 

"Do your parents expect a lot?" I wonder.

"Oh yes."

Anushka sighs and looks down at my bracelet while holding my wrist.

"Lucas gave me this bracelet." I smile.

"It's lovely. I see your love life is going strong."

"Yea. I really hope the camp calls me soon."

I am happy Lucas and I are more open about our relationship nowadays.


End file.
